


Ürgaine

by Mermaidy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: eesti keel
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaidy/pseuds/Mermaidy





	1. 1. peatükk

 

Ta oli seal kui viirastus.

Ei, ta polnud viirastus.

Ta oli reaalne, Aideen teadis seda. Ta oli seal täpselt nagu teisedki inimesed, aga ta oli eriline.

Aideen tundis seda.

Taevast alla sadav vihm ei paistnud teda häirivat.

Ta vaatas veel väljas ringi, haaras kaenlasse musta värvi kilpkonna ning, olgu Aideen neetud, hüppas jõkke ja kadus.

„Aideen! Aideen, kuuled mind või? Aideen!“ Stacia nipsutas unelema jäänud tüdruku näo ees sõrmi.

„Mis?“ Aideen koondas oma tähelepanu väga häiritud pilguga sõbrannale.

„Aideen saa aru, see poiss on veider. Kes käib oma kilpkonnaga jalutamas?“

„Stacia, sa ei mõista,“ ohkas tüdruk.

„Ei, sina ei mõista, Aideen! Ta on veider!“ hüüatas Stacia, püüdes paljude inimeste tähelepanu selles väikses kohvikus.

Stacia ja Aideen on alati väga erinevad olnud, kuid siiski olid nad parimad sõbrad. Ju siis vastandid tõmbuvad.

„Me peaks tagasi minema, meid hakatakse otsima,“ lõpetas Aideen selle teema toolilt tõustes.

„Nagu neid huvitaks, kui me ära kaoksime,“ pomises Stacia tüdrukule järgnedes.

„Nad töötavad seal, nad peavad hoolima.“

„See, et nad lastekodus töötavad, ei pane neid veel meist hoolima,“ porises ta ikkagi, kui nad kohvikust väljusid.

Soe kevadine tuul paitas mõlema tüdruku nägu ning puhus Aideeni pikad lahtised punased juuksed talle näkku, samas kui Stacia lühikesed blondid kiharad lihtsalt tuules lehvisid. Nad hakkasid mööda äsja sodist puhastatud kergliiklusteed lastekodu poole liikuma, mõlemad omi mõtteid mõlgutades.

„Stacia, homme pärast kooli tuleme jälle siia, eks?“ küsis Aideen lootusrikkalt, purustades nende vahele tekkinud vaikuse.

„Et sa saaksid oma kilpkonnapoissi vahtida? Jääb ära, tule üksi siia kui tahad!“ vastas tüdruk pikalt mõtlemata. Tal polnud plaaniski ka seekord sõbranna ideega kaasa minna, ta  oli üdini tüdinenud Aideeni käitumisest.

„Stacia, palun!“

„Mine räägi selle veidrikuga.“

„Ma ei saa lihtsalt tema juurde minna ja olla, et hei, ma olen sind jälginud, sa oled see kilpkonnaga tüüp!“

„Aga mina sinuga kaasa ka ei tule. Ma ei taha tulla ja mul on trenn,“ lausus Stacia ja sellega oli vestlus tema poolt lõpetatud.

 

\--

 

Aideen istus järjekordselt seal samas kohvikus, selle sama laua taga ja ootas seda sama poissi kilpkonnaga.

Stacia ei tulnudki kaasa ja nüüd ta istus siin, üksi. Mõtetes sõbrannat kirudes, vaatas ta aknast välja ja lootis silmata Teda.

„Vabandust, kas võib?“

Aideen pööras pilgu aknalt, millest oli ta ootusärevalt välja vaadanud ning keeras end hääle omaniku, kes teda kõnetas, poole.

„J-jah,“ kokutas Aideen üllatunult. Tuhanded mõtted käisid sel hetkel tema peast läbi.

_Kas see on uni?_

Blondide juustega poiss istus tema vastu ja asetas oma musta värvi lemmiku teisele toolile.

„Ootate kedagi?“ küsis poiss naeratuse saatel.

„E... Ei, tegelikult mitte,“ vastas tüdruk, suutmata uskuda, et lõpuks oligi Tema Aideeni juurde tulnud.

„Kui rumal minust,“ naeris poiss, „Dylan.“

Ta sirutas oma käe tüdruku poole, kes sellest žestist üllatunud oli.

„Aideen,“ vastas tüdruk, kes oli siiani hämmelduses ja surus poisi kätt.

Dylan vaatas Aideeni korra uurivalt ja kortsutas kulmu, kuid naeratas siis uuesti, proovides käituda nii tavaliselt kui antud olukorras võimalik.

„Meeldiv tutvuda,“ lausus ta, olemata päris kindel, kuidas Aideeniga suhelda.

„Samad sõnad,“ naeratas tüdruk vastu.

„Sa oled siin tavaliselt oma sõbrannaga,“ ütles Dylan ja vaatas uuriva pilguga kohvikus ringi, proovides mingitki vestlust arendada.

„Kust sa tead?“ kortsutas Aideen kulmu ja vaatas teda kahtlustavalt. See asi muutus tüdruku jaoks just mitu korda kahtlasemaks.

„Ära karda,“ naeris poiss, „ma olen teid siin lihtsalt istumas näinud.“ Dylan proovis rohkem ennast kui Aideeni rahustada, kuid ta teadis, et tüdruk hammustab sellest varem või hiljem läbi.

Aideen rahunes märgatavalt ja jäi siiski pikemalt mõtlemata poissi uskuma.

„ _Mõned inimesed lihtsalt märkavad rohkem asju,“_ sisendas ta endale.

„Jah, tavaliselt küll, aga tal on täna tegemist,“ seletas tüdruk oma punast juuksesalku näppude vahel keerutades. See komme oli tal olnud juba väiksest peale.

Poiss noogutas vastuseks. Ta silmitses tüdruku juukseid ja proovis aru saada, kas need on loomulikult punased või värvitud. Sellel oli praegusel hetkel väga suur tähtsus.

„Mulle meeldib su kilpkonn,“ lausus Aideen äkki, purustades vaikuse ning kahetsedes seda samal hetkel, kui ta nägi Dylani nägu naerule tõmbumas.

„Tõesti?“ muigas Dylan.

„Jah, ta on armas,“ vastas tüdruk näost punakamaks tõmbudes.

„Mulle meeldiks rohkem fööniks, kuid see on võimatu,“ naeratas poiss oma lemmiku kilpi silitades. Ka tema kahetses just välja öeldud lauset. Jumala eest, ta pidi ikkagi normaalset inimest mängima.

„Fööniksid on müüdid,“ vaidles Aideen.

„Kas on?“ muigas Dylan, tüdrukut kavalalt vaadates, ta oli peaaegu saanud teada piisavalt, et mingeid järeldusi teha.

„On,“ kinnitas tüdruk, ta oli oma väites enam kui kindel.

Poiss raputas pead, naeris hetke ning toetas oma käed lauale. Veel paar tühist katset ja ta võib oma tulemuses kindel olla.

„Sel juhul olen ka mina müüt,“ lausus ta, tõusis püsti, haaras oma kilpkonna, jalutas õue ja kadus jällegi jõkke.

Aideen jäi tummalt vaatama kohta, kus ta oli poissi viimasena näinud.

„See oli mingi silmapete,“ mõtles tüdruk ja tõusis ka ise oma kohalt otsustades lastekodu juurde minema hakata.

Ta ei nimetanud seda kohta kunagi koduks, sest see ei olnud ta kodu. Siin polnud ta vanemaid, ainult lastest tüdinenud kasvatajad ja kurjad koristajad. Tal polnud seal ühtegi sõpra peale Stacia, sest teised pidasid end peajagu teistest paremaks, mis tõi kaasa palju tülisid ja arusaamatusi. Samamoodi ei olnud Aideenil hetkegi privaatsust. Ta jagas oma tuba küll enda parima sõbranna Staciaga, kuid mõnel päeval tahtis ta lihtsalt üksi olla.

Omi mõtteid mõlgutades jõudis Aideen lastekoduni. Ta avas ukse ja juba vaatasid talle otsa pahased kasvatajad.

„Ja kust tuleb noor preili nii hilja?“ küsis üks kasvatajates, blokeerides Aideeni tee esikust edasi.

„Ei ole ju nii hilja,“ vaidles tüdruk nagu alati, kui teda alusetult süüdistati.

„Kool lõppes sul kell kolm ja praegu on kell pool kuus. Kus sa olid nii kaua?“ nõudis teine kasvataja.

„Ma käisin jalutamas.“

„Kaks pool tundi?“ imestasid mõlemad kasvatajad.

„Kas see on ka kuskil eeskirjades kirjas kaua ma võin ja kaua ma ei või jalutada?“ Aideen hoidis tagasi silmapööritust, sest see oleks talle veelgi suuremad jamad kaasa toonud, kui tal praegu juba olid.

Kasvatajad surusid oma huuled pahaselt kokku ja kirusid mõtetes tänapäeva tänamatuid jõmpsikaid.

„Mine oma tuppa, varsti on õhtusöök,“ lausus viimaks üks neist ning nad kadusid telekaruumi.

Aideen ikkagi pööritas lõpuks silmi ning läks enda ja Stacia tuppa. Juba kaugelt oli kuulda toakaaslase ümisemist.

„Hei!“ lausus ta sõbrannale, kes mingeid ülesandeid lahendas ja lauluviisi ümises.

„Hei!“ vastas tüdruk pilku vihikult tõstmata.

„Tead, mis täna juhtus?“ alustas Aideen oma juttu.

„Noh?“ õhutas Stacia teda rääkima, siiski vaadates ainult laual lebavasse vihikusse.

Aideen alustas talle rääkimist, kuidas Dylan, või nagu Stacia teda kutsus kilpkonnapoiss, Aideeniga rääkima tuli.

„...Ja siis ta tõusis püsti, võttis kilpkonna ja kadus,“ lõpetas tüdruk oma jutu.

„Ma ütlesin, et ta on peast soe,“ lausus Stacia, kes oli ennast vahepeal näoga Aideeni poole pööranud.

„Ta ei ole. Ta...“

„On nunnu? Armas? Ilus? Kamoon Aideen, ta _on_ hull,“ kinnitas Stacia, lootes nii oma sõbrannale aru pähe panna.

„Ei ole, ta on lihtsalt... Elava fantaasiaga,“ vaidles tüdruk ja pööras Staciale selja, et koolikotist oma õpikud võtta.

„Ah... Ma ei hakka sinuga vaidlema, sest sa oled samuti peast soe,“ ohkas Stacia end tooliga ümber pöörates.

Aideen ei hakanud temaga uuesti vaidlema, teades, et see oleks olnud mõttetu.

Selle asemel läks ta koos oma õpikutega telekatuppa, sättis ennast mugavalt diivanile ning asus õppima, eirates julmalt nii telekast tuleva igava seriaali mulinat, kui teiste laste kilkamist.

„Sööma!“ kuulutasid kaks kasvatajat. Need samad, kes Aideeniga õiendanud olid.

Kõik vedasid ennast söögituppa ja hakkasid toitu ette tõstma. Aideen kripsutas nina, kui ta nägi, mis täna õhtusöögiks pakuti.

Faasan.

Teised lapsed läksid peaaegu hulluks, kui nad nägid, et neile pakutakse tavaliste pooltooreste kartulite ja kuivade kotlettide asemel midagi nende jaoks palju paremat. Aideen oleks aga eelistanud tavapärast toitu.

Ta lihtsalt ei suutnud faasani liha süüa. See hakkas tüdrukule vastu. Mitte, et ta taimetoitlane oleks. Aideenil polnud küll midagi veganite vastu, kuid ise ta lihast loobuda ei suudaks. Siiski, faasani liha ei võtnud ta suu sissegi.

„Aideen, miks sa ei söö?“ pahandas kokk tüdrukuga, kui see tõstis oma taldrikusse vaid kolm kartulit.

„Mul ei ole isu,“ luiskas ta, kuigi tegelikult tüdruku kõht korises.

„Ise tead,“ kehitas kokk õlgu ning läks tagasi kööki.

Kui Aideen oma toidu (kolm kartulit ja veidi salatit) lõpetas läks ta tagasi telekatuppa ja jäi mingit igavat filmi vaatama.

_Kas tõesti pole õhtuti midagi muud näidata?_

„Nii kõik magama!“ käsutas kasvataja, kui Aideen oli tund aega diivanil vedelenud.

„Kell on alles kaheksa,“ porises Aideenist noorem tüdruk teiselt poolt tuba.

„Kas ma näen välja nagu mind huvitaks?“ küsis kasvataja karmilt, „kõik magama, homme on koolipäev!“

Lapsed ajasid end, kes diivanilt, kes tugitoolidelt, püsti ning lonkisid enda tubade poole. Iga viimane kui üks kirus kasvatajaid.

Uksest sisse astudes nägi Aideen ikka veel laua taga istuvat Staciat.

„Mida sa nii kaua õpid?“ uuris tüdruk.

„Ajaloo kontrolltöö,“ vastas Stacia ohates.

„Ai kurja,“ meenus Aideenile, „See on homme? Pekki, mul on õppimata!“

„Palju õnne, sel juhul tuleb sul pikk öö,“ muigas tüdruk, kui ta sõbranna paaniliselt oma õpikut otsis.

 

 

 


	2. 2. peatükk

„Aideen, ärka,“ sosistas Stacia magava tüdruku kõrva ääres.

„Mine ära,“ porises Aideen, kellele oli magatud kolmest tunnist ilmselgelt liiga vähe.

„Mis kellani sa õppisid?“ naeris tüdruk.

„Poole neljani,“ pomises Aideen vastuseks ning tõmbas teki üle pea.

„Siis saan aru,“ turtsatas Stacia, kõndis sõbranna voodi juurest eemale ning tõmbas akendelt kardinad eest, mille tõttu ere hommikune päike Aideenile täpselt silma paistis.

„Kuid sa pead ikkagi üles ärkama,“ lisas ta.

„Ma ei taha,“ virises tüdruk tekki veelgi rohkem enda ümber tõmmates, lootes nii vähemalt viis minutit und juurde lunida. Mõnikord käitus Stacia täpselt nagu ta oleks Aideeni ema ja kui palju ta ka perest puudust ei tundnud ning sellest unistanud, ei tahtnud Aideen, et ta sõbranna nii käituks. Ta ei olnud ju enam väike laps.

Stacia ohkas ning hakkas temalt tekki pealt ära tirima. Aideen aga hoidis sellest tugevamalt kinni, kuid ta sõbrannal õnnestus siiski see tüdrukult kätte saada.

„Pane riidesse, kiireks läheb!“ käsutas ta ja viskas Aideenile teksapüksid.

Tüdruk pomises veel omaette, et sõbranna ta rahule jätaks, kuid pani särgi ja püksid siiski selga ning loivas vannituppa, kus -nagu igal hommik- oli meeletu järjekord.

Kõik lastekodu lapsed tahtsid korraga hambaid pesta ning ennast korda teha. See polnud muidugi ainuke vannituba, kuid keegi ei viitsinud teise minna, sest see siin oli tubadele lähemal.

Vannitoa järjekord oli lärmakas nagu alati. Kõik vaidlesid, kes peaksid esimesena saama hambaid pesta ja kellele kui kaua enda korda tegemine läheb. See seal ei olnud aus võitlus. Nad valetasid oma esinduslikuks tegemiseks kuluvat aega pea poole võrra lühemaks kui see tegelikult oli. Ja mis kõige toredam — kõik teadsid sellest, kuid keegi tollest avalikust saladusest valju häälega ei rääkinud ning siis luiskasid nii mõnedki, et neil kulub enda korda tegemiseks ainul utoopilised kaks minutit.

Aga olgem ausad. Selle ajaga ei jõua sa isegi oma hambaid pesta, rääkimata siis välimuse ilusamaks muutmisest.

Aideen ohkas ning suundus oma hambaharja ja -pastaga teisele poole maja, kus asus veidi väiksem vannituba.

Õnneks oli seal vaid paar inimest ja nemad olid juba peaaegu valmis.

Pärast tavalisi toimetusi ning hommikusööki jõudsid nad Staciaga napilt bussi peale. Kahe tüdruku saabumise järel kiirustas sõiduk kohalt ning liikus juba ammu bussijuhile pähekulunud teed mööda kooli poole.

„Mida sa pärast kooli teed?“ küsis Aideen enda kõrval istuvalt sõbrannalt ettevaatlikult.

„Ei, ma ei tule sinuga kohvikusse,“ vastas Stacia juba aimates, kuhu tüdruku jutt triivib.

„Palun, ma teen sulle välja,“ proovis ta sõbrannat ikkagi tulema meelitada.

„Šokolaadikoogi?“ uuris tüdruk ja sellega oli Aideen juba võitnud.

Ta noogutas innukalt.

„Olgu siis,“ andis sõbranna lõpuks järele.

See tüdruk oleks ükskõik mida teinud ühe šokolaadikoogi pärast.

 

Kool möödus nagu tavaliselt. Kuni klassijuhataja tunnini.

„Meil on plaanis väljasõit metsa telkima,“ teatas klassijuhataja rõõmsalt.

Keegi teine aga ei jaganud naise entusiasmi ja pool klassi ei teinud temast üldse väljagi.

„Ma saadan selle info teie vanematele või hooldajatele,“ ja selle lause lõpus vaatas ta just lastekodulastele otsa.

Aideen vihkas seda, et talle pidavalt ja igal pool meelde tuletati vanemate puudumist. Suur asi kah. Tüdrukul polnud vanemaid. Ja mis sellest?

 

 

Päeva lõpuks istuski Aideen Staciaga kohvikus, nende tavapärases lauas, Stacia nosis juba oma šokolaadikooki.

Aideen seevastu vaatas pidevalt ruumis ringi ning jälgis kõiki, kes kohvikusse astusid.

„Ära vahi kogu aeg,“ noomis Stacia, kui Aideeni uuriv pilk järjekordset uut külastajat saatis.

„Ma ei vahi,“ ajas tüdruk tagasi ning vaatas sõbrannale otsa.

„Ja-jaa,“ pööritas ta silmi.

„Ja sul on midagi siin,“ näitas Aideen Stacia huulele.

Tüdruk võttis koolikotist taskurätiku ning pühkis oma suu šokolaadipurust puhtaks.

„Tead,“ alustas Stacia, võttes järgmist ampsu oma šokolaadikoogist.

„Noh?“

„Ma arvan, et ta saadeti hullumajja,“ lõpetas ta parastavalt muiates.

„Lõpeta ära,“ kortsutas Aideen tüdruku poole kulmu ja oli pahane, et sõbranna ta üle koguaeg nalja tegi.

„Okei, okei,“ Stacia tõstis allaandvalt käed, „aga tunnista, et ta ei ole normaalne.“

„Ei tunnista!“

 

Aideen vedas Stacia iga päev peale kooli kohvikusse, ta ei võtnud tüdruku lõputut vingumist kuulda. Punapeal oli tekkinud kinnisidee. Ta pidi Dylaniga uuesti rääkima, poiss oli jätnud õhku liiga palju küsimusi. Aideen kannatas vaevaliselt ära kõik need koolitunnid, et siis poole õhtuni kohvikus istuda ja oodata. Ta tõesti lootis, et Dylan ilmub uuesti välja, kuid seda ei juhtunud paari päeva või nädala jooksul.

 

„Aideen, me oleme siin kaks nädalat iga päev käinud ja teda pole kordagi näha olnud. Ta viidi ilmselt vaimuhaiglasse või kuskile,“ porises Stacia juba päris mitmendat korda.

„Ta ei ole vaimuhaige,“ lausus Aideen.

„Palju õnne mulle!“ oigas ta sõbranna käsi üles visates.

„Stacia,“ ohkas tüdruk, proovides teda meelt veel veidikeseks ümber muuta.

„Ei, Aideen. Mulle aitab, ma olen aastaid kuulanud su jaburaid teooriaid, aga see on juba üle piiri! Võta mõistus pähe, enne kui ma lasen "kasvatajatel" sind hullarisse saata,“ Stacia oli äärmiselt ärritunud ja väga vihane. Siin ei paistnud aitavat ka šokolaadikook ega isegi mitte kaks.

Aideen ainult ohkas ja pööritas silmi, ta teadis, et Stacia ei mõtle mida ütleb ning sõbranna on lihtsalt solvunud ja pahane.

„Päriselt, Aideen! Sa ei ole enam normaalne!“

„Stacia, rahune maha,“ oigas tüdruk, teda häiris, et kõik inimesed kohvikus neid jälgisid ja juttu pealt kuulasid. Kui Stacia sai pahaseks, ei huvitanud teda, kus ta oli või kes kuulsid, tüdruku eesmärk oli lihtsalt oma mõtted valjusti välja öelda ning siis dramaatiliselt lahkuda.

„Kõik, mul on kõrini!“ hüüdis Stacia, tõusis püsti, tormas kohvikust välja ning virutas ukse kinni veidi valjema pauguga kui vajalik.

Aideen vangutas pead, kuid teadis, et tüdruk pole enam kaua tema peale vihane.

Neil oli alatasa selliseid sõnelusi ja kunagi ei suutnud Stacia olla pahane rohkem kui paar päeva.

Tüdruk astus mõne hetke pärast samuti kohvikust välja ja suundus parki, kus ta ühe pingi peal istet võttis. Aideen sulges silmad ja nautis päikesekiiri, mis tema kahvatut nägu paitasid, andes märku saabuvast suvest.

Äkki tekkis päikese ette kellegi vari.

Silmad avanud, märkas Aideen enda ees seismas Dylanit.

„Hei!?“ tervitas tüdruk poissi üllatunult.

„Ee, hei jah.“ Dylan oli tõsisem, kui nende esimesel kohtumisel. Muidugi, kes ei oleks tõsine, kui talle on õlgadele pandud tohutu vastutus ja koormus, aga noh, kui aus olla, siis eks ta ise endale selle augu kaevas.

„On midagi juhtunud?“ päris Aideen. T teadis, et tegelikult pole see eriti tema asi, kuid tüdruk proovis lihtsalt viiskakas olla.

„Tegelikult on küll,“ ohkas poiss ning istus Aideeni kõrvale pingile. Ta ei tahtnud punapead ära hirmutada, kuid selle ütlemiseks polnud muud võimalust.

„Tahad rääkida?“ pakkus tüdruk. Ta ei tahtnud ennast peale suruda, aga Aideenile valmistas muret poisi teistsugune käitumine.

„Ei taha, aga ma pean,“ lausus Dylan Aideeni uurivat pilku vältides.

Aideen kortsutas poisi sõnade peale kulmu.

„Aga luba, et sa kuulad mu ära.“ Dylan vaatas lõpuks talle otsa. Kui Aideen kogu lugu ei kuuleks, oleks kõik tuksis.

Tüdruk noogutas aeglaselt. Ta kartis, mis sealt tulla võib ja kortsutas õrnalt kulmu.

„Ja ära hakka karjuma.“

Aideeni kulm tõmbus veel rohkem kortsu. Jällegi hakkas ta üle mõtlema.

„O-okei,“ nõustus tüdruk kahtlevalt.

Poiss ohkas ja kogus julgust ütlemaks neid naeruväärseid, kuid siiski tõeseid sõnu.

„Ma-“ ta neelatas, justkui otsides neid õigeid sõnu, „ma olen--“

Ka see lause jäi tal poolikuks. Tundus, nagu poiss ei oskaks seda sõnastada või nagu ta tegelikult ei tahaks sellest rääkida.

Nii see tegelikult ka ju oli.

Dylan kartis, et hirmutab Aideeni ära ja siis on ta kogu plaani pekki keeranud. Tegelikult ta oli juba teinud, kuid poiss lootis oma viga parandada. Ainus võimalus oli Aideeniga rahulikult rääkida ja --

„Maolenhaldjas,“ lipsas üle Dylani huulte just see lause, mida ta poleks tohtinud mingil juhul öelda. Poiss surus kiiresti oma suu kokku ning kirus ennast mõtetes. Ta oli oma plaanitavat juttu liiga palju lihtsustanud.

Dylani ainus lootus, et tüdruk lausest aru ei saanud, purunes, kui too oma suu lahti tegi.

„Mida?!“ imestas Aideen, uskumata poisi sõnu.

 

 


	3. 3. peatükk

„Kuula mind ära,“ lisas Dylan kiiresti, püüdes päästa, mis päästa annab.

Aideen ei suutnud enam naeru kinni pidada ning lasi itsitusel kuuldavale tulla. Dylan oli tüdruku sellisest käitumisest väga imestunud. Ta kartis palju hullemat.

„See asi on tõsine!“ Poisi üllatunud ilme muutus taas tõsiseks. Kuigi tüdruku reaktsioon oli parem, kui ta kartis, polnud siiski koht naermiseks.

Aideen pühkis silmade alt naerupisaraid, kuid ta ei suutnud oma käitumist lõpetada. Tüdruku peas ringles kujutluspilt Dylanist roosa kleidikese ning südamekujulise võlukepiga. Ja see oli tema jaoks surmnaljakas.

„Nalja oskad sa teha,“ ütles Aideen lõkerdamise vahele. Ta kõhulihased valutasid ning iga kord kui tüdruk poisile otsa vaatas, hakkas ta veel rohkem naerma. Võimatu oli uuesti tõsiseks muutuda. Kui punapea seda ka suutis, piisas ühest pilgus poisi poole, et Aideen uuesti naerma pahvataks.

Dylan ise oli tüdruku käitumisest pehmelt öeldes häiritud. Poiss sai aru, et see oli lollakas asi, mida öelda, aga ta lause ei olnud ju ometigi nii vaimukas.

„Okei.“ Aideen hingas korraks sügavalt sisse ning proovis maha rahuneda.

„Oled end tühjaks naernud?“ Dylani näos ei liikunud ükski lihas, mis andis märku teema tõsidusest ja tüdruku käitumise nõmedusest.

„Jah.“ Aideen surus alla naeruturtsatuse ja üritas seda köhatusega varjata.

„Ma ei ole otseselt haldjas,“ jätkas poiss juttu.

Tüdruk silmitses uurivalt ta nägu, üritades leida vähimatki vihjet selle kohta, et Dylan nalja teeb. Kuid poisi nägu püsis tõsine. Ei mingit naeruläiget silmades ega muigeks tõmblevaid suunurki.

„Sa teed nalja,“ proovis Aideen poissi tunnistama panna.

„Ei,“ vastas ta tõsiselt tüdrukule otsa vaadates.

„Haldjaid pole olemas,“ väitis tüdruk vastu. Ta keeldus Dylani juttu uskumast.

„Ei olegi.“

Aideen kortsutas kulmu, ta oli liiga segaduses poisi väidetest. Ühel hetkel ütleb Dylan, et on haldjas, ja järgmisel hetkel teatab, et neid polegi olemas.

„Kuidas sa siis haldjas oled?“

Aideen oli kindel, et kohe hakkab Dylan naerma, et too oli selle lolli jutu õnge läinud.

„Tegelikult, noh, inimesed kutsuvad meid haldjateks, aga me ei ole sellised nagu nad ette kujutavad,“ proovis poiss seletada, kuid see ajas tüdruku aina rohkem segadusse ning korts tema kulmude vahel süvenes veelgi.

„Mida sa ajad?“ pani Aideen oma tahtmise sõnadesse. Talle hakkas juba üpris tõene tunduma Stacia teooria, et Dylan on hull.

Milline normaalne nooruk väidab, et ta on haldjas?

„Tegelikult olen ma normaalne inimene, lihtsalt mul on teatud võimed ja-- noh, tegelikult ma pole ju tehniliselt haldjas, aga ma näen neid.“ Poiss sügas närviliselt kukalt. Ta sai ise ka aru, et on asja hullemaks keeranud, kui see enne oli.

Tüdruku silmad läksid poisi sõnade peale suuremaks, kui see oleks tegelikult võimalik olnud.

Dylani mõte jooksis tuhandeid meetreid sekundis ja otsis lahendust olukorrale, mille ta ise oma filtreerimata jutuga kokku keeras. Ta ei tohtinud tüdrukut endast eemale peletada, kuid selleks oli veidi hilja. Vähemalt pidi ta Aideenile tõestama, et ei ole hull.

„Ära nüüd ehmu,“ hoiatas poiss ning vaatas nende kõrval oleva tiigikese poole. Ta mõistus oli lõpuks suutnud mingi mõttega lagedale tulla. Mis sest, et see ei pruukinud just kõige parem idee olla.

Dylan tõstis oma käe ning tegi mingi veidra keerutuse, mille peale tiigist tõusis väike veesammas, mis Dylani käe liikumist järgis. Poisi jaoks oli see tavaline, ta pidi igapäevaselt veel võimsamaidki asju korraldama, et Neraidat, oma kodumaad, kaitsta, kuid tavalise tüdruku jaoks oli see vaatepilt ebaharilik.

„Mida?“ Aideen ei saanud aru, kas see oli päriselt või ainult üks silmapete.

„Sa tead midagi ürgainetest?“ küsis poiss vastu, otsustades lõpuks tüdrukule midagi seletada.

Aideeni peast käis läbi ainult üks mõte: „Mis paganama ürgained?“

„Ilmselt ei tea,“ järeldas Dylan ta näoilmest.

„Mida sa sogad?“

„On olemas viis ürgainet,“ rääkis Dylan oma käsi vaadates ning tüdruku pilku vältides, poiss lootis, et viimane laseb tal oma jutu ära lõpetada ning ei sega vahele. „Vesi, maa, puu, metall ja tuli. Neil kõikidel on erinev loom, mis seda iseloomustab ja inimene, kes seda valitseb.“

Võib-olla oli ta hull. Võib-olla oli ka Aideen hull, aga punapea tahtis teada, mida sellel poisil öelda on.

„Mina valitsen vett ja must kilpkonn sümboliseerib seda,“ Dylan lootis, et sellega oli ta tüdrukule kõik selgeks teinud. Kuid ta ei oleks saanud rohkem eksida. Kuigi Aideen noogutas, kahtles tüdruk poisi terves mõistuses.

„Ja sa valitsed tuld,“ lausus Dylan äkki. See tundus hea ideena, kuid tegelikult polnud seda.

„Mida?“ tegi Aideen lõpuks suu lahti.

„Okei, see polnud nüüd just parim hetk,“ pomises poiss omaette, kui ta aru sai, et poleks pidanud seda ütlema. Kuid teda ei saa selles süüdistada. Ka temale teatati kohustustest otse ja keerutamata. Seda tehti isegi veel äkilisemalt. Tüdruk sai pikalt mõelda ja asju seedida, kuid Dylanile öeldi, et nüüd on minek ja kõik. Ka seletused tulid hiljem ja olid palju segasemad.

„Miks paganama pärast peaksin ma tuld valitsema?“ küsis Aideen. Ta oli nüüd kindel, et Dylan on peast väga soe.

„Sest su nimi, Aideen, tähendab leeki,“ seletas poiss. Ta vaatas lõpuks tüdrukule otsa ja lootis, et see on piisav põhjendus.

„See saab olla ainult kokkusattumus,“ lükkas Aideen tema väite ümber. Nimedel pole mingit seost inimese endaga. See oli asi milles tüdruk täielikult ja surmani kindel oli.

„Kokkusattumusi pole olemas,“ väitis Dylan vastu, teades, kui valesti Aideen arvab.

„On küll, sest mulle pandi nimi lastekodus! Ma pole kunagi mitte kedagi oma suguvõsast näinud!“ karjus Aideen talle vihaselt. See oli tüdruku jaoks valus teema, mida ta kindlasti selle poolvõõra poisiga arutada ei tahtnud. Aideen tõusis pingilt ning hakkas tempokalt pargi väljapääsu poole kõndima. Samal ajal lootis tüdruk kogu südamest, et poiss ta rahule jätab.

„Ma tean seda!“ hüüdis poiss ja jooksis punapeale järele.

„Kuidas sa tead?“ Aideen pööras ennast järsult tema poole. Kes kurat Dylan on, et seda teab?!

„Ma lihtsalt tean,“ põhjendas ta tüdrukuni jõudes.

„Kas sa jälitad mind?“ kahtlustas Aideen ning kortsutas kulmu.

„Ee... Mitte otseselt,“ jällegi oli Dylan liiga palju öelnud ning ta sügas närviliselt kukalt, proovides mõelda midagi millega oma nahka veelkord päästa.

„Lihtsalt, hoia minust eemale,“ käskis Aideen selgesõnaliselt ja jalutas poisi juurest ära, tüdruku õnneks, jäi Dylan mõtlikult parki seisma.

„Hull ja jälitaja?“ mõtles Aideen ja vangutas pead. „Aina toredamaks läheb.“

 

 


	4. 4. peatükk

Aideen rõõmustas liiga vara.

„Ma ei jälita sind!“ jooksis Dylan tüdrukule järele.

„Mida sa siis praegu teed?“ küsis Aideen ninakalt vastu.

„Ausalt, ma ei ole hull ega midagi,“ üritas poiss teda veenda. See oli mõttetu, kuid ta proovis ikkagi.

„Päriselt, hoia minust eemale!“ käskis Aideen. Tüdruk kiirendas oma sammu ja korrutas endale pidevalt, et ta üksikuid tänavaid pidi lastekottu ei läheks. Jumal teab, kes Dylani hullud semud seal oodata võivad.

„Ma ei taha halba!“ kinnitas poiss. See mingeid tulemusi ei toonud. Tüdruk jätkas kindlal sammul Dylanist eemale kõndimist.

„Meil on sind Neraidas vaja,“ libises üle poisi huulte järjekordne lause, mis oleks pidanud ütlemata jääma.

„Meil?“ Aideeni hääles oli kuulda umbusku ja tüdruk jäi seisma. „Ja nüüd tulevadki mängu need Dylani vaimuhaiged sõbrad,“ mõtles tüdruk omaette.

„M-minul ja t-teistel ürgainete valitsejatel,“ kokutas poiss ja kratsis närviliselt oma kukalt.

„Neraidas?“ tekkis tüdrukul jälle küsimus ning ta pööras ennast näoga Dylani poole. Suva nendest ta sõpradest, aga kuhu kohta nad Aideeni viia tahavad?

„Neraida on eehh—“ jäi poisil sõnadest väheks. Ta proovis seda paremini sõnastada, et ta Aideenile täiesti hull ei tunduks, aga see polnud võimalik. Aideen oli talle ammu mõttes hullusärgi selga tõmmanud.

„Neraida on haldjamaa,“ lasusus Dylan siis ohates ja andis alla parema sõnastuse otsingutel.

„Täiesti tõsiselt, Dylan,“ Aideeni silmad olid imestust ja veidi muret täis, „sul pole peas kõik korras.“ Talle tundus see poiss küll kahtlane, aga ta vajas abi. Tüdruk muretses, et poiss võib hakata mässama, kui keegi teda ei usu ja nii teeks ta haiget nii iseendale, kui teistele.

„Ma ei ole hull,“ kinnitas Dylan juba väga mitmendat korda ja ohkas, „ma olen täiesti terve.“

„Ma saan aru, et su ema ütles sulle, et sa oled eriline, aga nüüd on aeg abi otsida,“ lausus Aideen. Ta kammis peas läbi piirkonda, kus ta elas, lootes, et talle tuleb mingi psühhoneuroloogiahaigla aadress ette. Tegelikult oli see lihtsalt ajurakkude kulutamine, sest Aideeni kodukohas ega selle ümbruses ei asunud ühtegi hullumaja.

„Palun usu mind!“ anus poiss, olles lootust kaotamas. Ta ei tahtnud teada, millise loengu Jared talle pärast peab, kui plaani tagajärgedest teada saab.

„Ära tule lähemale!“ hüüatas Aideen, kui Dylan kaks pikemat sammu tema poole astus.

„Hei, jätke neiu rahule!“ Poiss tõmmati õlast tagasi ning ta vaatas otsa peaaegu kahemeetrisele, lihaselisele kutile.

„Ma pean temaga rääkima!“ nõudis Dylan neelates hirmu alla.

„Aga tema ei taha!“ asus võõras Aideeni kaitsma. Tüdruk tänas mõttes abivalmit kutti südamest, et ta Aideeni selle psühhopaadi käest ära päästis. Okei, see oli võib-olla natuke liiga julmalt öeldud.

„Mul on vaja!“ kogus Dylan rohkem julgust ning rääkis seekord tungivamalt. Ta üritas end võõra käe alt vabaks rapsata, mis, nagu poiss oligi arvanud, ei õnnestunud.

„Kuule, tõmba naaksu enne, kui ma sulle vastu lõugu annan,“ ähvardas tüüp enda rusikaga ta näo ees vehkides.

Hirm tuli uuesti Dylanisse tagasi. Üks paremsirge sellelt noormehelt oleks isegi ürgaine valitsejale piisav, et paar nädalat koomas lamada. Poisile vähemalt tundus nii.

„Okei, ma lähen,“ nõustus ta alandlikult, rabeles ennast tundmatu käe alt välja ja kõndis vastupidises suunas—minnes pargis oleva varjatud veekogu juurde.

Dylanil ei jäänud muud üle kui halbu uudiseid ka teistele teatada. Kartes sõnade laviini, mille alla ta ilmselt jääb, nipsutas ta kergelt sõrmi.

„Kutsuge kokku teised ürgained,“ lausus poiss kahele näkile, kes veepinnale ilmusid. Nad noogutasid, saades aru ta käsust, ning sukeldusid uuesti.

Dylan hüppas kohe peale neid ka ise vette ja keskendus pingsalt ürgainete peamajale.

 

„Aitäh,“ tänas Aideen kutti, kes teda päästnud oli. Kuigi ta polnud tehniliselt hädaski. Tüdruk oleks võinud lihtsalt minema jalutada.

„Pole tänu väärt,“ naeratas võõras vastu ning läks oma teed, jättes Aideeni üksi lastekodu poole lonkima.

„Stacia,“ alustas tüdruk kohe, kui ta enda ja sõbranna tuppa astus, nähes teist tüdrukut voodis lamamas ja raamatut lugemas. Stacia tõstis pea näitamaks, et ta kuulab Aideeni.

„Sul oli õigus,“ ohkas tüdruk ja istus voodiäärele.

„Milles?“ oli Stacia segaduses.

„See Dylan, ta ongi hull,“ tunnistas Aideen. Punapea oli selles tänaseks juba täiesti veendunud.

„Ma ütlesin!“ lausus ta sõbranna ja oli endaga äärmiselt rahul. Muidugi oli tal õigus, teist varianti ei eksisteerigi. Tal on alati õigus.

„Dylan ei tundunud hull,“ õigustas Aideen ennast. Tunnistamine, et hoopis ta sõbrannal oli õigus, oli juba piisav eneseületus ning Aideenil oli vaja käesolev olukord enda vaatenurga alt rääkimisega tasa teha. Tüdruku algne arvamus oli eksituslik (kõigil juhtub) ja tema ei pidanud teadma, et kõik need kenad poisid vaimuhaiged on.

„Muidugi,“ pööritas Stacia silmi.

„Ta oli alguses täiest normaalne!“

„Mis sind meelt muutma pani?“ mõnitas sõbranna, teades, et ka Aideenile ei meeldi oma vigu tunnistada.

„Ta jahus mingitest ürgainetest ja vee valitsemisest ja et mina peaksin tuld valitsema,“ jutustas Aideen, „okei, jah, mul on loomulikult leekivpunased juuksed, aga see ei tähenda, et ma kohe mingi tulejumal olen,“ proovis tüdruk sellest nalja keerata.

„Ta on psühh!“ hüüatas Stacia, lastes sõbranna haledalt välja kukkunud nalja täiesti kõrvust mööda.

„Ei ole,“ vaidles Aideen. Kuigi Dylan ei tundunud talle sümpaatne, ei saanud tüdruk lasta teda solvata. Las laps usub. Või tegelikult—pigem mitte.

„Einoh muidugi, ära kuula Staciat, tal pole kunagi õigus,“ pööritas tüdruku sõbranna uuesti silmi, ignoreerides Aideeni vastuväidet.

Aideen ohkas ja järgnevate vaidluste ära hoidmiseks asus ta õppima.

 

Samal ajal, kui Aideen Stacia targutamist pidi kuulama, elas Dylan üle kõige kohutavama ajupesu, mille ta kunagi saanud oli.

„Ma teadsin, et me oleks pidanud virvatulukesi kasutama,“ ütles Karmiti jällegi. Ta oli seda juba kümme korda korrutanud ja kõik olid talle juba nelikümmend korda öelnud, et see ei toimi.

„Dylani plaan ka ei toiminud!“ õigustas ta oma ideed, mis oli üks halvemaid, mida teised kolm üldse kunagi kuulnud olid.

„Saa aru, virvatulukesed juhatavad ainult sohu,“ üritas Jared juba päris mitmendat korda Karmitile selgeks teha, „nad ei tee koostööd.“

„Aga mingid puutrollid?“ pakkus ta edasi.

Kõik teised ohkasid järjekordse rumala plaani peale. Karmiti oli nende praeguseni kõige uuem liige, samas oli ta kõige vähem aega pärismaailmas veetnud, kuna ta elas juba enne haldjamaa äärealadel ning lisaks kõigele polnud tüdruk ka kõige teravam pliiats pinalis.

„Karmiti, sa valited puid ja tead, et puutrolle pole olemas,“ tuletas Goldie talle meelde. Karmiti oli ka enne müüte väga tõsiselt võtnud ja kui ta teada sai, et enamik neist on tõsi, hakkas ta neid kõiki, ka kõige jaburamaid, koheselt uskuma.

„Vabandust,“ pomises tüdruk.

„Dylan, pidid sa üldse selle plaani pekki keerama?“ heitis Jared talle jällegi ette. Muidugi olid kõik poisi peale pahased. No oli siis nii raske see tüdruk siia toimetada?!

„Ükskõik kellele ma seda räägiks ja kui ilusasti ma seda sõnastaksin, peetaks mind ikkagi hulluks, nii et mina pole süüdi,“ kaitses poiss ennast alatu laimu eest. Dylani arvates oleks võinud Jared ise tüdrukuga rääkima minna, kui talle ei sobinud, mida Dylan tegi.

„Mis me teeme nüüd?“ päris Karmiti.

„Vist jääb minu plaan,“ muigas Goldie kavalalt. Kõik teadsid tema plaani liigagi hästi.

„Sa tead, et see ei meeldi mulle,“ avaldas Dylan järjekordselt oma arvamust.

„Kuule, poiss, mokk maha!“ nähvas Goldie. Nad kõik teadsid ka väga hästi Dylani seisukohta, selle plaani suhtes ja ka teiste mõtted poisi omast väga ei erinenud.

„Muidugi on sellega jamamist,“ rahunes naine ja tunnistas plaani miinuseid.

„Sellega on väga palju jamamist,“ segas Dylan vahele, „haldjad võivad meile väga suureks takistuseks tulla, eriti kui tegemist on ürgaine valitsejaga. Isegi siis, kui sina läbi haldjaringi reisid, pead enda suu põhimõtteliselt kinni õmblema, et nad toitu suhu ei topiks.“ Dylan liialdas selle jutuga veidi, kuid ainult selleks, et nad ei peaks riskantset plaani käiku võtma.

„On teil parem idee?“ küsis Goldie solvudes, et tema mõtet järjekordselt maha tehakse.

„Me võiks jetidega rääkida,“ pakkus Karmiti vaikselt.

„Kuidas nad meid aitama peaksid?“ ohkas Jared ja hoidis oma peast kinni.

„Noh, röövivad Aideeni ära või midagi.“ Dylan üritas oma naeru kinni hoida, samal ajal kui Jared pead vangutas ja Goldie kriiskama hakkas: „Jeti?! Keset linna?“ Goldie’l oli alati olnud raskusi keele hammaste taga hoidmisega.

„Okei, saan aru. Jama plaan,“ tunnistas Karmiti kiiresti. Tüdruk oli tüdinenud, et kõik tema arvamusavaldused nii kähku maha tehakse.

Ruumi sigines vaikus, milles oli selgelt kuulda ajude ragisemist, kui kõik püüdsid paaniliselt välja mõelda perfektset plaani. Dylan ei tahtnud haldjaringi näha võimalusena, seal võis kõik väga valesti minna ning seda nad ei saanud endale lubada.

„Aga kuidas ole—„ alustas Karmiti, hääles uhkus oma plaani üle, millele ta just tuli.

„Ütle _draakon_ ja ma löön sind,“ ähvardas Dylan. Kuigi ta poleks tüdrukut kunagi löönud, ähvardus toimis, Karmiti sulges oma suu ja jäi õhetavate põskedega oma käsi vaatama.

„Aga siis jääb haldjaring?“ küsis Goldie entusiastlikult ja lõi käsi kokku.

Tema eluunistus oli täide minemas.

 

 

 

 


	5. 5. peatükk

Liiga kiiresti saabus kätte päev, kui Aideen pidi klassiga telkima minema. Talle ei meeldinud mets. Puud olid liiga kõrged ja varjasid päikest. Metsa all oli liiga hämar ja jahe. Üleüldse ei olnud Aideen looduseinimene. Ta istuks parema meelega toas kamina ääres ja jooks teed.

„Kiiresti nüüd, te jääte bussist maha!“ kiirustas üks lastekodu töötajatest noori tagant. Eks tuli see klassireis ka neile kasuks, sest maja sai lastest veidi tühjemaks.

„Bussini pool tundi ja juba hakkame maha jääma,“ porises Aideen pahaselt oma ketsipaelu kinni sidudes. Ta kohe kindlasti ei oodanud kolmetunnist bussisõitu ja kahte ööd metsas.

„Lähme-lähme-lähme,“ ergutati kõiki majast välja liikuma. Aideen potsatas pahaselt majaesisele trepile ning lõpetas paelte sidumise.

„Mis sul selle reisi vastu on?“ ei saanud Stacia sõbranna vingumisest aru. Metsas oli tema arvates poole parem kui lastekodus.

„Mulle ei meeldi metsas mütata,“ oli Aideeni ainuke põhjendus. Tegelikult polnud see ainuke. Ta oleks võinud terve pika romaani kirjutada, kui palju ja miks ta metsas käimist vihkab.

„Lõpeta pirtsutamine,“ noomis Stacia. Matkamine oli tema arvates palju parem variant kui oma toas istuda ja igavleda.

Aideen jättis selle teema sinnapaika. Sõbrannaga enne klassireisi tülliminek ei olnud just parim plaan. Kellegi teisega ta oma klassist ei suhelnud.

Lõpuks jõudis kohale buss ning nad said oma asjad ära panna ja endale istumiskoha otsida. Aideen vihkas pikki bussisõite. Ta jalad ja tagumik jäid alati pikast istumisest kangeks ning tüdruku selg hakkas valutama. Kahjuks ei lubatud väljasõidust ka maha jääda.

Kui kõik olid endale bussis kohad leidnud, hakkas buss sõitma. Õpetaja pidas oma tavalise noomituskõne, et kõik korralikult käituksid ja et keegi prügi maha ei viskaks.

Aideen, täpselt nagu ka suurem osa klassist, ei kuulanud õpetaja juttu. Muidugi, kui kõik teised omavahel rääkisid ja nalja tegid, üritas tüdruk hoopis magama jääda. Nii ei peaks ta klassikaaslaste idiootset juttu kuulama ja bussisõit läheks ka kiiremini.

 

Neraidas olid hoopis teised lood. Kõik närvitsesid eelseisva operatsiooni pärast. Kõik peale Karmiti. Samal ajal, kui teised oma kodudes närviliselt ringi tammusid ja küüsi närisid, olles eelnevast unetust ööst ikka väsinud, ärkas Karmiti aknast sisse paistvate päiksekiirte peale, mis ta nägu paitasid.

Karmiti tõusis voodist püsti ning ringutas. Ta ei leidnud põhjust närvitsemiseks. Kõige vähem oleks pidanud tüdruku arvates muretsema Goldie. See oli ju ikkagi naise enda plaan. Kuigi isegi Karmiti oli haldjaringi kasutamise suhtes skeptiline, ei vaevanud ta oma pead sellega liiga palju.

Tüdruk sisustas hommikust vaba aega väikese jalutuskäiguga ümber oma maja. Ta elas üksi. Täpselt nagu ka kõik teised ürgaine valitsejad, nad lihtsalt ei oleks suutnud koos elada. Esiteks olid nende iseloomud nii erinevad ja teiseks nad lihtsalt ei oleks saanud. Tuld ja vett ikka nii lihtsalt ühte majja elama ei pane. See ei käinud ainult tule ja vee kohta. Kui nad koos elaksid, oleks nende kõigi nende võimed ohus ja seetõttu elasid nad eraldi ning kokku said ainult ürgainete peamajas.

Karmiti vaatas üle ka aianurgas kaunilt õitsevad päikeselilled. Taimede kuldkollased õied olid päikese poole ning särasid. Need lilled sarnanevad paljugi päevalilledega, kuid selle vahega, et päikeselilledel on teatavad võimed. Lisaks on nendega seotud palju müüte, millest mõned isegi tõele vastasid. Vähemalt Karmiti arvates. Muidugi olid tema mõttemaailmas kõik müüdid puhas tõsi, miks muidu oleks inimesed selliseid asju rääkinud. Ja kellel oleks üldse aega olnud, et müüdid välja mõelda?

Kuigi Karmiti ei muretsenud Aideeni Neraidasse toomise pärast, pani edasine tüdrukumõtlema. Neil on vaja plaani. Ilma plaanita on nad Nerezza vastu võimetud. Ürgaineid võis olla viis, kuid Nerezza oli oma valdustesse saanud kolm elementi, mis tähendas, et niipea, kui ta ka viimase, neljanda elemendi oma kätte saab, on ta kogu Neraida valitseja. See oli iidne reegel. Kuid tema valitsusajal ootab maad täielik häving. Totaalne katastroof.

Karmiti tuli õigel ajal oma mõtetest välja. Ta oli kogunemisele peaaegu hiljaks jäänud. Õnneks oli tüdrukul kõige lihtsam ilmuda ja kaduda, tal piisas vaid koha peal keerutamisest ning läinud ta oligi.

„No enam täpsemalt ei saanud tulla,“ pööritas Jared silmi. Talle ei meeldinud, kui kohale jõuti alles kaks minutit enne kokkulepitud aega.

Karmiti otsustas seekord keelt hammaste taga hoida. See operatsioon oli niigi närvesööv ning pahane Jared ei oleks kindlasti abiks olnud.

„Nii, me kõik teame plaani,“ alustas Goldie. „Mina ja Jared seame üles haldjaringi ning Dylan ja Karmiti jälgivad, et keegi peale Aideeni seda ei avastaks. Selge?“

See plaan oli kõigil unepealt ja tagurpidi koos kõikide pisidetailidega selge, kuid Goldie’le meeldis ennast tähtsana tunda ja teisi kamandada. Seda ei juhtunud tihti, seega võttis naine olukorrast kõik, mis võtta andis.

„Selge,“ kinnitasid teised kolm ühehäälselt.

 

 


	6. 6. peatükk

„Ärka!“ Stacia raputas tukkuvat Aideeni õlast.

„Mida sa tahad?“ porises tüdruk pahaselt vastu. Ta oli just hakanud unenägu nägema.

„Me oleme kohal,“ teatas ta sõbranna, lootes, et see paneb Aideeni silmi avama.

„Ma jään siia, see buss sõidab niikuinii tagasi ja ma ei taha siin üldsegi olla nii, et...“ hakkas Aideeni silmi kinni hoides seletama, teades tegelikult ise ka, et see plaan ei läheks läbi.

„Päriselt. Tule,“ virises Stacia, „muidu me peame telgis magama.“ Kui metsas olemise vastu polnud Stacial midagi, siis telgis ööbimise koha pealt polnud ta just väga entusiastlik. Mõtle vaid, kui öösel hakkab vihma sadama ja kuidas nad üldse peaksid kahekesti sinna väikesesse telki mahtuma. Seal oli kindlasti öösiti külm ning rõske. Ei, telkimine polnud kindlasti Stacia jaoks. Metsamatk veel kuidagi, aga mitte iialgi telkimine.

„Mis kuradi telgid?“ küsis Aideen pahaselt ning avas lõpuks oma silmad.

„Neil pole piisavalt kämpingukohti, sest ühe katus hakkas läbi laskma ning kaks tükki peavad telgis magama,“ seletas Stacia ja kiikas närviliselt õue. Tundus, et veel ei oldud magamiskohti jaotama hakatud.

„Ei noh, aina toredamaks läheb. Kõigepealt ma pean üldse siia tulema ja siis veel telgis kah magama,“ porises Aideen. Ta juba teadis, et neid telki magama pannakse, ükski teine tüdruk ei saanud ju oma säravpuhaste riiete ja kalli prantsuse maniküüriga telki ronida. See oleks kuritegu olnud, kui nad peaksid oma tavapärast igahommikust krohvikihti telgis väikse taskupeegli ees näkku panema. Ja mõtle kui kohutav—nad oleksid pidanud seal isegi oma riideid vahetama.

Stacia pööritas sõbranna pessimistlikkuse peale vaid silmi ning hakkas nüüdseks tühjast bussist välja minema, lootes, et Aideen talle järgneb. Aideenil väga muud võimalust ei olnudki. Ta ronis pahuralt sõidukist välja ning haaras bussi kõrvalt oma spordikoti.

„Nii, kes lähevad vabatahtlikult telki?“ hüüdis õpetaja teiselt poolt bussi. Keegi ei vastanud. Aideen tammus samuti teisele poole bussi, kus kõik ta klassikaaslased juba olid.

„Tõesti mitte keegi ei taha?“ imestas naine.

„Minge ise sinna magama, kui nii väga tahate,“ hüüdis üks Aideeni klassivend üleolevalt. Tahtmatult muigas ka Aideen selle peale. Eks see õige olegi ju, kui õpetaja nii väga tahab, et keegi telgis magaks, mingu ise sinna. Suur asi kah tal kaks ööd telgis veeta.

„Ma saan aru, et sina tahad minna, Carl?“ Õpetaja vaatas teeseldud uudishimga poisi poole, kelle muie oli pärast seda lauset kadunud.

„Ei,“ vastas poiss kiiresti ja närviliselt, „ee… Ma ei saa telgis magada. Mul… Ehh,“ üritas ta paaniliselt vabandust leida. „Mul tekib klaustrofoobia,“ oli ainuke hädavale, millega ta lagedale suutis tulla. Keegi ei saanud aru, kas õpetaja oli tõesti nii loll, et jäi seda uskuma, või ei viitsinud ta lihtsalt Carliga vaielda.

„Anastassia, kas sa tõesti ei taha minna?“ pöördus nüüd õpetaja eraldi tema ümber seisvate noorte poole. Sellest aru saades tõmbusid kõik naisest paar sammu kaugemale, lootes ta kullipilgu eest peitu pugeda.

„Ei?!“ Anastassia hääles oli selgelt kuulda põlgus selle idee vastu, kui ta värskelt punaseks lakitud küünte vahel oma plaatinablondi juuksesalku keerutas. Õpetaja ei julgenud teda ka sundida. Pärast oleks tüdruku vanematelt jumal teab millised süüdistused kaela saanud. Kahjuks ei olnud Anastassia ainuke vanemate poolt ärahellitatud „pailaps“.

Õpetaja oli läbi küsinud juba peaaegu terve klassi. Nii tüdrukud kui ka poisid. Keegi neist ei olnud nõus telgis magama. Kõik kutidki Aideeni klassis olid justkui suhkrust—või noh, kui mitte üleni, siis vähemalt nende soengud. Kujutate ette, milline piin võiks olla niiske õhuga telgis enda juustesse geeli määrida!

„Aideen? Stacia? Palun?“ pöördus õpetaja lõpuks nende poole. Aideen oli seda hetke juba oodanud, kui kõik ajakirjast välja astunud õrnad ja kergestipurunevad Barbie’d ja Kenid küsitletud saavad. Kogu see kamp Hiina nukke vaatas nüüd käskivalt nende poole.

„Proovige te vaid „ei“ öelda,“ karjusid kõikide intensiivsed pilgud, kui nad kahte eemal seisvat tüdrukut teravalt vaatasid. Aideen tundis füüsiliselt, kuidas klassikaaslaste jõllitamine tema isiklikku ruumi tungis. Ta tundis end kui tsirkuselõvi, kellelt imepäraseid trikke oodati, kuid tegelikult tahti temalt vaid, et ta oma nõudmisi alandaks ja nõustuks telki minema. Aideenile hakkas selline asi vastu. Ta ei kannatanud, kui inimesed talle ütlesid, mida teha. Ta on mõtlev inimene, miks paganama päralt ei või ta ise otsustada?

Stacia, tundes oma sõbrannat tubli mitu aastat, sai juba kõrvalt aru, et tüdruk hakkas üle keema ja võis iga kell midagi mõtlematut öelda. Kui palju ka tema telgis ööbimist ei pooldanud, polnud tüdrukul muud valikut.

„Okei,“ laususki Stacia pärast pikka vaikust. Õpetaja nägu lõi kohe särama. Ta oli lootust kaotamas ja kartis, et selles klassis ei leidu ühtegi vaprat noormeest või neidu. Või noh, ühest oleks väheks jäänud—kahte oli vaja.

„Väga tore!“ hüüatas naine. “Võtke teised neist eeskuju,“ manitses ta ülejäänud õpilasi kes selle peale vaid halvakspanevalt turtsatasid.

Aideen ei olnud selle otsusega rahul. Närvidele käisid talle ka klassikaaslaste kavalad ja mõnitavad pilgud. Kuid tüdruk pidi olukorraga lihtsalt leppima, talle ei antud muud võimalust.

„Nii ja teised jaotage ennast ise kämpingutesse!“ käskis õpetaja. Staciale ja Aideenile näitas naine tee telgini, mis oli peamajale veidi lähemalt kui ülejäänud majakesed.

„Seadke ennast sisse ja poole tunni pärast koguneme peahoone ette. Me läheme metsaga tutvuma,“ teatas ta tüdrukutele enne lahkumist ning asus ka teistele õpilastele uudist edastama.

Aideen ja Stacia ronisid kahekesti telki. Aideen arvas, et nad peavad nagu silgud pütis magama, kuid nende rõõmuks oli telk mõeldud neljale inimesele, mis tähendas, et ruumi oli mõlemal piisavalt. See leevendas natukenegi Aideeni tusatuju.

„Noh, ei ole nii õudne ju?“ arvas ka Stacia. Teine tüdruk ainult turtsatas selle peale. Kuigi ta oli õnnelik, et isikuruum täiesti olematuks ei muutunud, polnud tüdruk siiani telgis magamise ideest vaimustunud.

Aideeni ja Stacia jaoks oli telki valmis pandud kaks madratsit, padjad ja tekid. Magamiskotid olid neil nii või naa kaasas, sest öeldi, et ka kämpingutes võib öösiti külmaks minna.

Tüdrukud viskasid oma spordikotid madratsitevahelisse vahekäiku ning heitsid kumbki oma madratsile pikali, jäädes poole tunni möödumist ootama.

 

 

 


	7. 7. peatükk

„Nii, kas kõik on siin?“ päris klassijuhataja, kui kämpingutest (või telgist) inimesed välja olid roninud.

Kõik vaatasid ringi. Silmates oma sõpru, nad noogutasid.

„Väga hea!“ rõõmustas naine, kuid luges igaks juhuks veel õpilased üle. „Nüüd lähme ja vaatame meie ümber asuvas metsas ringi. Giidiks on tulnud meile härra Wood,“ teatas õpetaja ning naise kõrvale astus neljakümnendates pikk ja turskevõitu mees.

Mõned Aideeni klassikaaslased turtsatasid mehe nime peale naerma.

_Kujutad ette kui naljakas! Metsavahi perekonnanimi on inglise keeles puit! Ma naeran ennast ribadeks!_

Aideen pööritas sellise lapsiku huumori peale vaid silmi. Tema arvates oli idiootne idee metsas jalutamise jaoks keegi juhiks võtta. Ei ole vaja siis nii sügavale metsa minna, et pärast ei oska enam tagasi tulla ning tüdrukul oli oma aju palju targemaga vaevata kui puude ja sammalde vanusega.

Härra Wood rääkis paari sõnaga metsast üldiselt ning mainis, mis loomi ja taimi lapsed seal näha võivad, kuid keegi sellele suurt tähelepanu ei pööranud. Lõpuks sai mees sellest vist ise ka aru ning otsustas päriselt puude vahele minna.

„Nagu ma ennist ütlesin, on see konkreetne mets segamets,“ üritas metsavaht õpilastele kasulikke teadmisi jagada, kuid ta ei osanud neile midagi tarka öelda.

Kellelgi polnud kõrvu giidi jaoks, kui oli vaja oma jalge ette vaadata, et mitte puujuure taha komistada või käbi peale astuda. Samuti olid suureks probleemiks putukad, kes õhus lendasid ja kõrvade ääres pinisesid.

Aideen ei olnud olukorrast just vaimustunud. Ei, ta ei pooldanud lageraiet, kuid tema arvates polnud vaja õpilasi metsa tarida. Las see mets olla, kui mets tahab, aga miks nad peavad seal ringi müttama. Taimedel ja loomadel oleks parem, kui mingid teismeliste hordid seal ei lärmaks. Pealegi on kõigil ise võimalus metsa minna, kui nad tahavad.

„Nii, kes teab, mis puu see on?“ küsis härra Wood, kui nad olid tammepuuni jõudnud.

„Kastan!“ hüüdis keegi tagumistest ridadest ning õpetaja saatis sinnapoole pahase pilgu. Ta ei saanud aru, kas keegi teeb nalja või ongi niivõrd rumal.

Aideen oli päris kindel, et mõni otsustas oma tarkust jagada, kuid ei saanud aru, et on kaugeim asi geeniusest, mis üldse olla saab. Tüdruk muidugi teadis, mis puu see oli. Tamm. Polnud just miljoni dollari küsimus. Kuid ta ei kavatsenudki vastata. Mis kasu on tõrvapotis meetilgast?

„See on tegelikult tamm,“ parandas metsavaht ning asus lähemalt puust rääkima, ignoreerides fakti, et õpilasi see ei huvitanud.

Pool tundi metsas tallumist ja giidi jutust käisid väga valjult üle kõikide virisemine. Kellel oli kivi jalanõu sees, kes oli sääskede poolt ära näritud, mõned kurtsid oma kriimustusi ja sinikaid, mille nad olid kukkudes saanud. Õpetaja üritas kõikide kaebusi vaigistada, sest neil oli vaja veel sama kaua hakkama saada.

Aideen ja Stacia olid grupist veidi eraldunud ning sõid isuga mustikaid. Marju polnud küll palju, kuid piisavalt kahele tüdrukule niisama maiustamiseks. Härra Wood oli pikemalt peatunud suure ja kõrge kuuse juures ning rääkis midagi. Aideen ja Stacia olid mehest aga liiga kaugel, et tema juttu kuulda. Lõpuks pani metsavaht oma monoloogile punkti ja hakkas edasi kõndima. See, et giid liikuma hakkas, tuli paljudele ootamatult ning nad reageerisid alles siis, kui mees juba tubli paarkümmend sammu eespool oli. Üllatunult hakati talle järele sörkima, mille tõttu Anastassia metsa alla kõhuli käis. Aideen ja Stacia puhkesid südamest naerma ning olukord muutus veel naljakamaks, kui tüdruk püsti tõusis ja ta valgel pluusil olid sinised mustikaplekid.

Õnneks polnud tüdrukute naeru üle Anastassia hädakisa kuulda, muidu oleks neist järele jäänud vaid hakkliha.

Õpetaja ohkas väsinult ja otsustas varem laagrisse tagasi pöörduda. Aideen ja Stacia korjasid tagasiteele veel peotäie mustikaid kaasa ning järgnesid õpetajale ja härra Woodile, jäädes rivi tahaotsa.

Aideen võttis viimaks ka aega, et metsas veidi positiivsema pilguga ringi vaadata. Ta viha kogu selle ettevõtmise peale lahtus veidi, kui tüdruk märkas lähedal lendlevat liblikat. Punapea hakkas selles metsatukas järjest rohkem ilu nägema. Ta silmas väikeseid lilleõisi, kuulis vaikset linnulaulu.

Järsku leidis tüdruk ennast mõttelt, et soovibki sinna jääda. Ta oleks tahtnud end samblale pikali visata ning taevas sõudvaid pilvi vaadata. Kuulata tähelepanelikumalt lindude siristamist ja teha sõprust puude ning lillede ümber tiirutavate värviliste liblikatega. Isegi sääsed ei tundunud tüütud ning Aideen andestas väikestele verejanulistele putukatele sügelevad punnid oma käsivartel. Puujuured ei tundunud enam pahatahtlikud ja ta oleks väga hea meelega lähedal oleva kuuse otsa roninud. Mitte küll väga kõrgele, võib-olla paar oksa maapinnast. Aideen polnud ronimises just kõige parem.

Tüdruk kükitas maha, ettevaatlikult, et ta mõne mustikapuhma otsa ei potsataks, ning paitas käega sammalt. See oli veidi niiske, kuid väga pehme. Aideen võis julgelt väita, et pehmem kui tema madrats, mille peal ta magab. Tüdruku peast käis läbi mõte igal õhtul lastekodust välja hiilida ning metsa samblale magama jääda. Läks tubli mitu hetke, enne kui ta aru sai, et see pole just aasta parim mõte.

Siiski hakkas teda lummama kogu ilu, mis metsas peidus oli. Miks Aideen sellest alles nüüd aru sai? Ilmselt oli põhjuseks, et enam polnud ümberringi metsa mittesobivaid müratekitajaid, keda võib teise nimega kutsuda ka tüdruku klassikaaslasteks. Vaevalt keegi muu peale Aideeni looduse ilust aru saab, jätame märkimata, et tüdruk ise samuti seda alles nüüd mõistab.

„Aideen, Maa kutsub!“ Stacia lehvitas tüdruku näo ees oma käega, kui too oli tükiks ajaks kükitama jäänud ja mitte midagi ütleva pilguga metsas ringi vaadanud. Kogu klass oli juba paar meetrit neist eemal.

Tüdruk ajas ennast vastu tahtmist maast püsti ning nad kiirendasid koos sõbrannaga sammu, et teistele järele jõuda. Metsa eksimine polnud just parim plaan.

Õnneks jõuti tagasi laagriplatsile suhteliselt kiiresti. Enamik klassist vajus kohe kämpingutesse. Neile oli selline metsaretk ilmselgelt liiga kurnav. Või muutis selle väsitavaks lõputu vingumine? Valikuid on mitmeid.

Aideen ja Stacia otsustasid telki mitte ronida. Teatavasti läheb telgis kiiresti umbseks ja palavaks ning neile ei tundunud öösel hapnikupuudusesse suremine eriti ahvatlev. Selle tõttu pakkusid nad õpetajale abi. Midagi targemat tüdrukutel teha polnud.

„Väga tore, et te aidata tahate!“ rõõmustas naine, „te saate õhtusööki ette valmistada!“

Õpetaja juhatas nad peamajja, kus olid lauad ja toolid, nurgas seisis veel ka külmkapp.

„Miks me siin magada ei tohi?“ Aideeni huultelt lendas see küsimus enne, kui ta endale aru andis.

„Siin läheb öösiti väga külmaks,“ põhjendas naine.

„Nagu telgis oleks soojem,“ pobises tüdruk vaikselt nii, et keegi ei kuulnud ning pööritas ka märkamatult silmi.

Õpetaja asetas lauale päris tubli hunniku tomateid, kurke ning mingisugust linnuliha.

„Mis liha see on?“ päris Aideen. Ta lootis südamest, et see pole faasan. Muidu ootab teda ees taimetoitlus.

„Kana,“ lasus naine ning tüdruk ohkas kergendatult. „Ma lähen panen lõkke põlema, te hakkige tomatid ja kurgid suurtesse kaussidesse ning lõigake siis liha väiksemateks tükkideks ja pange grillrestidele,“ juhendas ta ning hakkas juba uksest välja astuma, kui talle veel midagi meelde tuli. „Ja vaadake, et te liha ja muid asju sama noaga ei lõika,“ hoiatas õpetaja ning läks siis õue.

„Kumba sa lõikad?“ päris Stacia endale nuga ja lõikelauda võttes.

„Ma tahaksin tomateid ja kurke lõigata,“ avaldas Aideen arvamust. Kuigi tal polnud midagi kanaliha vastu, ei meeldinud talle siiski toore lihaga ümber käia.

Stacia oli õnneks selliste tööjaotustega nõus ja läks eesruumis asuvasse vetsu, et käed puhtaks pesta. Aideen järgnes sõbrannale.

Tagasi söögituppa jõudnud, hakkasid nad tööle. Stacial polnud mingit probleemi küpsetamata linnuliha lõikamisega, kui midagi, siis talle just meeldis seda teha. Samas oli ka Aideen oma köögivilju hakkides õnnelik.

Vahepeal käis õpetaja neid kontrollimas ja viis esimesed kanalihatükid juba lõkkele küpsema. Stacia lõpetas lihaga enne kui Aideen, kuid mõlemad otsustasid, et on parem, kui Stacia oma noaga tomatite juurde ei tule. Tõenäoline salmonelloosi puhang, mis sellest võiks tulla, ei tundunud ahvatlev.

Õnneks suutis Aideen köögiviljad ise tükkideks hakkida ning lõpetas oma tööga 20 minutit enne õhtusöögi algust. Selle aja sisustasid nad nugade ning lõikelaudade pesemise ja töökoha korrastamisega.

„Tulge nüüd sööma!“ Tüdrukud viskasid just viimased kurgikoored minema, kui õpetaja neid õhtusöögile kutsus.

Kuna õhtu oli ilus ja soe, otsustati õues süüa. Kõik teised klassikaaslased istusid juba lõkke ümber ja saatsid ringi liha- ning salatikausse. Aideen ja Stacia pressisid ennast ka inimeste vahele istuma ja tõstsid endalegi süüa.

Järgnevad kolmkümmend minutit oli lõkke ümber vaikne. Kõik olid näljased ning sõid isuga liha.

Aideen oli küll oma eine ammu lõpetanud, kuid ta vaatas sügavalt tema ees värelevatesse leekidesse. Need lummasid tüdrukut, olid alati lummanud ja ilmselt lummavad ka edasi. Tules oli midagi, mida Aideen ei suutnud sõnadesse panna. Täpselt samasugune joovastuse tunne, nagu tal oli päeval metsas, valdas teda iga kord, kui ta leekidesse vaatas.

Kuigi ta oli mitu korda valusalt tõdenud, et elav tuli ei ole nii ilus ja ohutu, nagu see paistab, uskus tüdruk siiski, et temal ja tulel on midagi ühist. Seda reetsid juba Aideeni leekivpunased juuksed. Keegi klassist ei tahtnud uskuda, et see on naturaalne värv, kuid nii see oli. Aideen polnud kunagi oma juukseid värvinud.

Mõtlemine tema ja leekide sarnasuste üle pani teda sügavalt arutlema Dylani sõnade üle. Mitu päeva polnud tüdruk veidra (ja tõenäoliselt hullu) poisi peale mõelnud. Kuid nüüd oli kutt leidnud tee tema pähe ning Aideen ei saanud teda enam sealt välja.

Isegi leekide vaatamine ei hajutanud tüdruku tähelepanu enda alateadvuselt, kus poisi räägitud jutt ringi keerles. Kui palju tüdruk ka Dylani sõnu oma kõrvus kuulis, ta ei kavatsenud seda uskuma hakata. See veel puuduks, et ka tema aru kaotaks.

Aideen rebis väevõimuga oma pilgu leekidelt, kuhu ta kujutlusvõime poisi nägu manama hakkas.

 

 

 


	8. 8. peatükk

Kell ligines poole kahele öösel, kuid Aideen ei suutnud magama jääda. Asi võis olla lärmis, mis tuli lähedal olevast kämpingust number kuus ja kus ette nähtud nelja inimese asemel oli seitse ning magama minemise plaani ei tundunud sellel kambal olevat.

Telki kostvad naeruturtsatused ning „ära maga!“ hüüded ei saanud olla tüdruku une suurteks segajateks, kuna Stacia magas väga rahulikult ja sügavalt.

Samuti polnud telgis liialt külm ega ka palav. Isegi õhku oli piisavalt ning nad olid enne magama minekut iga viimsegi kui telki eksinud sääse hävitanud.

Aideen vähkres küljelt küljele, kuid ei leidnud unne suikumiseks mugavat poosi. Lõpuks tõusis ta suure ohkega istukile ning toetas pea kätele. Asi muutus aina häirivamaks. Aideen tahtis magada. Tüdrukul oli uni, kuid miski hoidis teda üleval.

Lõpuks otsustas Aideen väljas väikese jalutuskäigu teha. Ta teadis väga hästi, et kui õpetaja teada saab, läheb tüdrukul halvasti, kuid Aideen oli nõus riskima. Ta vahetas magamiseks mõeldud lühikesed püksid dresside vastu ning tõmbas paksema kampsuni t-särgi peale.

Kuigi Stacia tundus sügal unemaailmas olevat, liigutas Aideen end väga aeglaselt ning üritas võimalikult vähe lärmi teha. Punapea küll usaldas oma parimat sõbrannat, aga ta ei tahtnud teisele tüdrukule samuti jama kaela tõmmata ning öösel jalutama minek oleks Staciale väga kahtlasena tundnud. Olgem ausad, see oleks kõigile kahtlane tundunud.

Lõpuks sai Aideen telgist välja ning teda tervitas värske ja jahe ööõhk, mis mõjus tüdrukule väga värskendavalt. Ta sirutas endas käsi ja jalgu, mis olid veidi kangeks jäänud. Seejärel suunas ta oma pilgu kuule, mis tähtede taustal säras. Sügavsinine taevas oli selge ning täiesti pilvitu. Aideen suutis isegi silmata Linnuteed ning üles leida Suure Vankri.

Järgmisel hetkel lendas kuuenda kämpingu uks lahti ning sealt sammusid välja seitse noort, kes suundusid lõkkeplatsi poole. Aideen ehmus ja viskas end telgi kõrvale puhma taha pikali. Ta oli tänulik, et oli otsustanud musta pusa kasuks. Igaks juhuks tõmbas tüdruk pähe ka kapuutsi, et peita oma punaseid juukseid, mida oli kuuvalguses hästi näha.

Õnneks möödus viiest tüdrukust ja kahest poisist koosnev seltskond kiiresti Aideeni peidukohast ning nad istusid lõkkeplatsil veel veidi hõõguvate puunottide juurde. Kuigi Aideen oli terve oma klassi idiootideks liigitanud, polnud õnneks kõik lapsena pea peale kukkunud, samas ega nendest paarist toredamast inimesest klassis valitsev olukord paremaks ei muutnud. Isegi kui see grupp õpilasi olid toredamad ning vahepeal suhtlesid Aideeni ja Staciaga, ei muutunud Aideeni arvamus oma klassist. Teda lihtsalt lohutas, et nende põlvkond polnud täielikult pekkis.

Kui Aideenile tundus, et lõkkeäärne kamp on omas mullis ning ei märka midagi muud enda ümber, tõusis ta vaikselt peidukohast. Õnneks oli seal ka suhteliselt hämar, nii et punapea lootis pimedusega ühte sulada. Tema tumeda riietuse tõttu võis see isegi õnnestuda.

Nüüd oli tähtis hääletult metsa jõuda. Aideen jälgis hoolikalt, kuhu ta astub. Üksainus puuoks oleks võinud tüdruku kohalolu paljastada. Tema närvid olid pingul kui ülehäälestatud viiulikeeled, mis olid valmis iga hetk pooleks minema. Aideen võpatas iga viimsegi kui krabina peale. Ta oleks peaaegu karjatanud, kui oma seljatagust kontrollis ning sealt enda varju leidis. Pärast ehmumisest üle saamist hingas Aideen sügavalt sisse ja välja ning otsustas kiiresti juba esimeste puude vahele jõuda. Seal oli tal ohutum.

Naerupuhang õues olevate klassikaaslaste juurest ehmatas tüdrukut jällegi ning ta oleks äärepealt kõhuli maha viskunud. Aideen sai viimasel hetkel aru, et see pole hea mõte ja ta asukoht oleks reedetud. Muidugi võiks ta valetada, et ta tahtis vetsu minna, kuid siis oleks veel tükk seletamist, miks ta hiilis hoopis vastupidises suunas.

Aideen otsustas, et ta ei lase ennast enam millelgi hirmutada, ning kõndis vaikselt edasi. Puude vahel tundus väga pime ning veidi hirmus, kuid tüdruk ei kavatsenud oma plaanis kahelda. Pealegi võis ta iga hetk metsast lihtsalt välja jalutada. Tüdruk ei kavatsenud niikuinii väga sügavale minna. Öösel metsa eksimine ei oleks olnud meeldiv.

Kui Aideen juba mõned meetrid metsas sees oli, julges ta kergemalt hingata. Tüdruk küll nägi tagasi vaadates puude vahelt laagriplatsi, kuid kuna ta ei kuulnud ühtegi häält, oli punapea kindel, et sinna ei kosta ka midagi.

Aideen katsus üle oma dressipluusi tasku. Leides sealt telefoni, astus tüdruk julgemalt ning vaatas ka enda ümber ringi enam mitte hoolides, kui ta puuokste peale astub.

Öösel oli mets palju maagilisem kui päeval. Vähemalt nii tundus Aideenile. Ta küll eelistas sooje ning valgustatud kohtasid ja ruume, aga miski köitis teda seal metses. Miski justkui kutsus tüdrukut sügavamale metsa kõndima. Kõrged tammed ja kuused küll varjasid veidi kuuvalgust, kuid need vähesed valguskiired, mis maapinnani jõudsid, valgustasid maapinda piisavalt, et mitte puujuure taha komistada.

Aideeni pilk ei seletanud hämaras metsas eriti kaugele, kuid see, mis tema vaatevälja jäi, võttis hingetuks. Päeval õitsenud lilled magasid samuti rahulikku ööund ja olid oma ilusad, värvilised õied sulgenud. Väikesed kastepärlid helkisid kui kristallid väheses kuuvalguses, mis nendeni jõudis. Enam ei lennelnud liblikaid, vaid just ärganud sääsed lendasid madalal maapinna kohal, otsides endale maitsvat ööoodet, milleks sai Aideen, kuid tüdruk ei suutnud pahandada. Sammal oli sellises valguses tumeroheline ning isegi veel kutsuvam kui päeval. Aideen andiski alla ning viskus õrna udu sisse puude alla pikali.

Tüdruk tundis, kuidas kõik tema lihased lõdvestusid ning niiske sammal embas Aideeni soojalt. Õrn tuul silitas tüdruku nägu ja puhus paar jonnakat juuksekarva ta näolt. Aideen oli ümbritsetud hõredast udust. Ta sirutas mõlemad käed pikalt välja ja hingas sügavalt sisse rahustavat metsaõhku, tüdruk sulges samal ajal silmad, et kogu seda tunnet endasse säilitada.

Võib-olla oli asi värskes õhus, võib-olla jahedas tuules, kuid Aideen tundis, kuidas väsimus peale tuleb ja silmi raskemaks muudab. Ta oleks hea meelega sinnasamassemagama jäänud. Sammal oli pehmeim asi, millele ta kunagi oli pikali visanud. Aideen arvas, et isegi ükskõik kui pehme Dormeo madrats ei suuda sellega võistelda.

Kahjuks ei saanud Aideen lubada, et hommikul ta kadumist märgatakse. Kõige vähem tahtis tüdruk endale kõikide tähelepanu tõmmata. Samuti ei meeldinud Aideenile mõte, et vahejuhtumist latekodule teatatakse. See oleks juba kõikide jamade tipp.

Aideen kasutas tõesti kogu oma tahtejõudu ja enesekontrolli, et silmad avada ning istukile tõusta. Tema riided olid selja pealt tänu samblal lamamisele veidi niisked, kuid tüdruk polnud sellest häiritud. Kuidas ta saakski millegi nii tühise pärast pahaseks saada, kui tema silme ette oldi muinasjutumets laiali laotatud. Lõpuks suutis tüdruk end ka jalgele ajada, et tagasi minna. Mõte tagasiminekust ei sobinud talle kuidagi, aga kahjuks polnud muud valikut. Või noh, tegelikult oli ka võimalus sinnasamasse lamama jääda, seda aga ei oleks õpetaja aksepteerinud.

Aideen kloppis oma riided igasugusest purust puhtaks ning tõmbas sõrmedega läbi juuste, et sinna takerdunud väikest prahti ja oksakesi välja saada. Kuigi tüdruk valmistas end ette metsast väljumiseks, ei suutnud ta kuidagi lahkuda enne, kui ta veelkord tagasi ei vaata. Nii pööras ta end uuesti näoga metsa poole, et kogu see imeline vaatepilt detailideni mällu salvestada.

Taevani kõrguvatest puudest, mis muidu tunduksid ähvardavad ning hirmutavad, õhkus praegu rahulikkust. Okstelt tilkuvad kastepiisad, mis tänu kuuvalgusele hõbedased tundusid. Õhuke udukiht, mis kattis maapinda kui tekk ja varjas enamused puujuured, kes metsas jalutajatele vempu tahtsid visata. Väikesed, õhus hõljuvad, helendavad putu--

„Mis asja?“ pomises Aideen üllatunult, nähes kaugemalt väikesed helendavaid täppe. Ta polnud bioloogias just eriline geenius, kuid kaugelt vaadeldes võis Aideen kindlalt öelda, et maipõrnikad need polnud. Samuti ei saanud tundmatud putukad olla jaaniussid. Esiteks polnud veel suvigi ning ussid ei lenda.

Aideen tahtis putukaid lähemalt uurida, ta tahtis teada, kes need sellised on. Kuidsamas leidis, et targem oleks tagasi pöörduda. Tüdruk polnud eriti kaua ära olnud, kuid ta ei julgenud millegagi riskida. Aideen oli dilemma ees. Kas peaks otsekohe tagasi laagriplatsile minema ja paar tundi päriselt ka magama, et ta ei lõpetaks nagu kuuenda kämpingu elanikud, kes tõenäoliselt _zombie_ 'dena hommikul kogunemisele roomavad, või peaks ta välja uurima, mida need helendavad täpikesed endast tegelikult kujutavad.

Uudishimu sai tüdrukust võitu ning ta asus sügavamale metsa kõndima. Siiski kontrollis Aideen, et ta kuhugi poole ei keeraks. Muidu eksiks punapea ilmselt ära, kuid otse kõndides peaks teoreetiliselt ka samamoodi metsast välja saama.

Mida kaugemale Aideen kõndis, seda pimedamaks mets muutus. Puud kasvasid tihedamalt ja kõrgemale, varjates peaaegu kogu kuuvalguse. Ainukesteks valgusallikateks olid Aideeni telefonivälk, mille ta paar hetke tagasi oli sisse lülitanud, ning väikesed, praegu veel tundmatud helendavad putukad, mis tundusid iga Aideeni sammuga aina kaugemale minevat. See ajas tüdruku segadusse ning veidi ka pahaseks. Ta oleks tahtnud need sitikad sinnapaika jätta, kannapealt ümber pöörata ja metsast välja trampida, kuid sellele plaanile jäi ette Aideeni jonnakus. Mis mõttes ta ei saagi teada, kes või mis seal helendavad? Ta peab teada saama!

Kuna aeglaselt lähenemine tulemusi ei toonud, hakkas Aideen ettevaatlikult sörkima. Paari sammu pärast tõstis ta veidi tempot. Tundus, et täpikesed põgenesid siiski, kuid nad ei suutnud tüdruku tempoga võistelda ja Aideen hakkas viimaks sihtpunktile lähemale jõudma.

 _„Veel natukene!“_ ergutas tüdruk ennast edasi. Ta ei vaevunud enam jalge ette vaatama, ilmselgelt oli see viga, sest järgmisel hetkel leidis Aideen end kõhuli samblalt.

 _„Nii vähe oli puudu!!“_ kirus tüdruk end. Veel kolm sammu ja ta oleks oleks kohale jõudnud. Pagana puujuur! Aideeni ei huvitanud, et ta oli kukkudes oma põlve ära löönud, ta oli enda kirumisega nii ametis, et ei pannud jala tuikamist tähele.

Olles endas vägagi pettunud, keeras Aideen ennast selili. Tüdruk arvas, et näeb vaid tumesinist taevast kuu ja tähtedega, seega oli üllatus suur, kui ta avastas enda pea ümber tiirlemas just neid helendavaid putukaid, kelleni ta nii meeleheitlikult jõuda tahtis.

Aideeni nägu tõmbus naerule ning punapea ajas ennast kiiresti istuli. Tüdruk oli tavatult õnnelik. Varem teda sellised asjad ei huvitanud, kuid Aideen oli nii ametis putukate jälgimisega, et ei pööranud oma veidrale käitumisele tähelepanu.

Sajad, võib-olla isegi tuhanded väikesed olendid lendlesid õhus ning hakkasid ümber tüdruku pea kogunema. Mõni neist maandus isegi ta käele. Aideen üritas nende sellist tegevust ära kasutada ning uuris putukaid lähemalt.

Mida lähemalt tüdruk elukaid vaatas, seda rohkem segadusse ta sattus. Need polnud maipõrnikad. Need polnud jaaniussid (seda oskas Aideen muidugi järeldada ka enne lähemat vaatlemist). Need polnud kohe kindlasti sääsed (kui nad just radioaktiivsete ainetega kokku ei puutunud). Need ei saanud olla ämblikud või muud putukad.

Lõpuks tundus, et tundmatutel väikestel olenditel sai Aideenist kõrini. Nad tõmbusid tüdrukust eemale ja asusid uuesti sügavamale metsa lendama.

Tüdruku segadusele ei tulnud selline asi muidugi kasuks ning enne, kui ta endale aru andis, jooksis Aideen valgustäpikestele järele. Seekord jälgis punapea, kuhu astub, kuna lendavad laternakesed olid kuidagi endale kiirust juurde saanud, mis tähendas, et ta ei saanud endale veel ühte koperdamist ja kukkumist lubada. Siiski ei pööranud tüdruk oma ümbrusele tähelepanu. Oleks tüdruk teadnud, oleks ta ka märganud, et mets ei läinud enam mitte tihedamaks, vaid just vastupidi: see läks hõredamaks.

Aideeni peas ringles vaid üks mõte. Ta tahtis teada, mis kuradi asjad siin metsas vabalt ringi lendavad. Tüdruk oli väga kindel, et metsavaht ei rääkinud mingitest sellistest putukatest. Mitte et ta oleks väga tähele pannud, mida härra Wood rääkis.

Järjekordselt suutsid helendavad täpid tüdrukut üllatada. Nad jäid järsult seisma ja seejärel kadusid nagu tina tuhka.

Aideen kortsutas kulmu. Ta ei teadnud, mida arvata. Kas ta oli äkki nii väsinud, et ta enda kujutlusvõime tegi trikke? Äkki ei olnud päeval nende marjade söömine hea mõte? Kas ta hakkab ka hulluks minema?!

Tüdruku mõttekäik katkes, kui järksu kõik ta silmade ees mustaks muutus nagu oleks keegi talle koti pähe tõmmanud. Kohe pärast seda hakkas Aideeni pea ringi käima ning süda läks pahaks. See meenutas talle ühte korda, kui tüdruk oli minestanud. Erinevalt sellest ammusest mälestusest peapööritus ja iiveldus ei möödunud.

Siis tundis Aideen, nagu imeks maa teda endasse. Tüdruk tundis, kuidas ta jalad läbi sambla ja mulla vajusid. Tüdruk üritas meeleheitlikult jalgu uuesti maapinnale tõmmata, kui asjatult. Tema kavatsustele ei tulnud abiks ka nägemise kaotus. Kogu sellest rahmeldamisest polnud mingit kasu, kui midagi, siis hakkas Aideen just kiiremini maa alla vajuma. Ta üritas karjuda. Tõesti üritas, kuid üle tema huulte ei pääsenud piuksugi. Aideenil oli tõsine hirm.

Ta tahtis teada, mis toimub. See ei saanud olla normaalne! Kas see on uni? Kas see on klassikaaslaste õel nali? Küsimusi tekkis vaid juurde ning ükski neist ei saanud vastust. Tegelikult Aideen ei üritanudki vastust leida, ta tegi kõik, mis suutis, et maa alla vajumisest pääseda.

Peagi oli tüdruk juba vööst saadik maa sees. Üksikud pisarad veeresid üle Aideeni põskede, kui ta siiski üritas ennast uuesti maapinnale tõmmata. See ei toiminud. Ei esimesel, teisel ega ka kolmandal katsel. Vaiksed, hääletud nuuksed lahkusid Aideeni huultelt.

Ta vihkas end, et oli üldse otsustanud metsa jalutama tulla. Miks pagana pärast ta siia ronis? Tal oleks palju parem olla telgis ja magada.

Sellised mõtted ei aidanud kuidagi Aideeni olukorrale kaasa. Pigem muutsid selle just hullemaks. Pisaraid voolas juba ojadena üle ta näo. Kui palju tüdruk end ka rahulikuks sundida üritas, see ei toiminud. Kui midagi, siis sattus ta just rohkem paanikasse. Miski ei suutnud teda enam lohutada. Ta ei näinud, ta ei saanud karjuda, ta süda oli paha ja pea käis ringi.

Viimaks suutis ta kuuldavale tuua kõrvulukustava ja meeleheitliku karje, mille kaja oli viimane tõestus, et ta kunagi üldse seal metsas käinud oli.

 

 

 


	9. 9. peatükk

Aideen tundis, kuidas ta kuhugi kukkus. Maandumine ei olnud väga valus, kuid tüdruk ei olnud endiselt oma nägemist tagasi saanud, mis ei lasknud hirmul tema kehast kaduda. Aideen kompis ettevaatlikult kätega maapinda, millel lamas. Tema sõrmede alla jäi pehme muru, vähemalt nii tundus punapeale.

Viimaks andis peapööritus alla ning tüdruk suutis istukile tõusta, et ennast veidigi kindlamalt tunda. Lamades oleks ta justkui kõigile kerge saak ja ükskõik kes võiks talle viga teha, nagu ta oleks abitu.

Järgmisel hetkel jäi ka iiveldus järele ning Aideen ei pidanud enam muretsema, et ta oksendama hakkaks. Südame läikimise asendas kohutav näljatunne. Tüdruk ei saanud aru, kuidas kõht sai nii järsku tühjaks minna.

Tal ei lastud selle üle kaua juurelda, kuna viimaks sai tüdruk tagasi ka oma nägemise. Aideenile paistis päike otse näkku ning ta sulges kiiresti oma silmalaud. Terveks eluks pimedaks ta küll ei tahtnud jääda. Punapea hakkas aeglaselt oma silmi avama. Tüdruk tahtis näha, kus ta on, kuid päike oli häirivalt ere.

Aideen ei saanud aru, mis juhtus. Punapea lootis, et see oli kõik unenägu ning nüüd silmi avades leiab ta end telgist. Mingi osa Aideeni ajust ütles, et selline variant pole võimalik. Mis ime läbi peaks päike läbi vihma- ja tuulekindla telgikatte paistma? Ja miks ta tunneb oma käe all madratsi asemel muru?

Tüdruk üritas neid mõtteid tõrjuda ning päriselt uskuda, et ta on halvast unest üles ärganud. Või magas ta ikkagi? Ei, see ei saa nii olla.

Aideen tahtis nüüd võimalikult kiiresti oma silmad avada, ta oli vaid sammu kaugusel hulluks minekust. Oma mõtetega pimeduses üksi olla? See ajab ikka lolliks küll!

Viimaks suutis Aideen silmad avada, siiski pidi tüdruk kissitama, tema aju ei olnud sellise valgusega harjunud. Tüdruk ei suutnud enam liikumatult istuda. Küsimused nõudsid lahendusi. Kus ta on ja kuidas tagasi laagriplatsile saab. Aideeni arvates oli veel paar tundi, enne kui kõik üles ärkavad ning ta kadumist märkavad.

Ta tõusis maast täielikult püsti ning pühkis oma riided lehepurust ja muust prahist puhtaks. Kuigi Aideen oli väga uudishimulik, kõndis ta aeglaselt, jälgides lisaks ümbrusele ka jalgealust. Jumal teab, äkki hakkab ta kuskil jälle läbi maapinna vajuma. Vaevalt tal siis nii õnnelikult läheb. Järgmine kord lõpetaks ta ilmselt juba põrguväravate taga. Kui olukord oleks olnud vähem tõsine, oleks Aideen oma nalja peale muianud.

Äkki nägi tüdruk, kuidas kaugusest need väikesed heledavat täpikesed tema poole kihutasid. Aideen oleks pidanud jooksma, iga normaalne ja mõistuse juures olev inimene oleks nii teinud, kuid tüdruk ei suutnud ennast liigutada. Ta lihased olid kangestunud. Samuti ei olnud ta eriti kindel oma terves mõistuses. Ja olgem ausad, kuhu tal oleks olnud joosta?

Paar meetrit enne tüdrukuni jõudmist muutusid täpikesed oma kuju. Kui need enne olid meenutanud lihtsalt helendavaid pallikesi, siis nüüd muutus nende ümmargune kuju ebakorrapäraseks.

Aideeni silmad olid isegi suuremad kui tõllarattad. Ta ei suutnud uskuda, mida näeb. Kas ta oli tavaliste mustikate pähe mingeid narkomarju söönud?

„Tere, Aideen!“ tervitas teda lahke naisehääl selja tagant.

Aideen võpatas ning tahtis karjatada, kui hüüe jäi talle kurku kinni ja üle huulte pudises vaid üks hale piiks. Tüdruku keha värises õuduses, mis teda selja taga oodata võib.

_Kuidas ta mu nime teab?_

„Ole nüüd, viisakas on ju vestluskaaslasele otsa vaadata,“ meelitas hääl Aideeni, kuid too oli kivikujuks tardunud. Tüdruku hingamine oli kiire ja pinnapealne. Kui ta enne ei kukkunud kokku, siis nüüd oli selleks reaalne võimalus. Teine variant oli, et ta süda ei pea sellisele tempole vastu ja see lihtsalt seiskub.

Kui Aideen praegu jooksma hakkaks, kui kaugele ta jõuaks, enne kui ta kätte saadakse? Jõuaks ta üldse kuskile joosta? Vaevalt.

Aideen andis nõudmistele alla ning hakkas ennast aeglaselt ringi pöörama. Tüdruku süda oli oli saapasääres ja ta lootis jällegi, et magu seda väikest sööginatukest, mis veel seedimata oli, sees suudaks hoida. Oksendamisega kaotaks ta hädavajalikku põgenemisaega.

Punapea hingas sügavalt sisse ning vaataski lõpuks võõrale otsa. Naine oli pikkade blondide juustega ja suhteliselt lühikest kasvu. Samuti ei olnud ta vana, Aideenist võib-olla paar aastat vanem. Naise näol mängles sõbralik ja soe naeratus, mis pani Aideeni end halvasti tundma. Kuidas ta võis arvata, et tundmatu tahab talle halba? Kui midagi, otsib neiu sõpru, sest on ka ise eksinud.

Pingelise õhkkonna lõhkus Aideeni kõhu korin. Naise naeratus venis veelgi suuremaks, samas kui tüdruk ise piinlikkusse suremas oli.

„Kõht tühi?“ päris võõras lahkelt ning ulatas Aideeni poole isuäratava muffini. Koogike oli kaetud rohke beebiroosa glasuuriga ning Aideen oli enam kui kindel, et see oli maasikamaitseline. Ei, mitte tehisliku maasika maitsega, nagu oleks kreem otse keemialaborist, vaid ikka õige päikese käes punaseks päevitunud magusa mahlase maasika maitsega. Lisaks oli küpsetisel kaunistusteks raputatud õhukesi valge šokolaadi laaste. Keeksike tundus ise olevat tavalisest vanillimaitselisest taignast, kuid nägi välja nagu väike pilv. Kohev ja õhuline. Tüdruk tundis jumaliku magustoidu maitset juba oma keelel ning see pani tal ila voolama.

Kui ta saaks kasvõi ühe suutäie sellest muffinist! Tüdrukut isegi enam ei huvitaks, mis edasi saaks. Tal on lihtsalt vaja sellest üks amps võtta, et saaks kindel olla selle taevalikus maitses ja peatada kõhu korisemine ning koera moodi ilastamine.

„Võta,“ pakkus naine ning Aideen haaras mõtlemata ta käest koogikese. Enne kui ta jõudis sinna hambad sisse lüüa, meenusid tüdrukule ka elementaarsed viisakusreeglid.

„Aitäh,“ tänas ta võõrast, kes talle siiani lahkelt naeratas. Aideen pööras pärast seda kogu oma tähelepanule tükikesele Taevale oma käes. Tüdruk ei tahtnud seda lihtsalt ilma nautimata alla kugistada, seda võis ta teha vaid siis, kui koolisöök ei kannatanud kriitikat ning õhtul lastekodus midagi paremat anti.

Aideen tõstis muffini oma suu juurde ja valmistus sealt esimest ampsu võtma.

„Ära söö seda!“ kuulis ta selja tagant mehe häält. Tüdruk tõstis toidu oma suu eest eemale ja keeras end näoga teisele poole.

„Ära kuula teda!“ Kui enne oli tundmatu naise hääl lahke ja mahe, siis nüüd oli seal kuulda ärritust.

„Pane see käest!“ hüüdis mees uuesti ning hakkas Aideeni poole jooksma. Tüdruk oli segaduses. Ta kõht nõustus tundmatu naisega, kes käskis tal süüa, aga ajule tundus usutavam võõras mees, kes keelas.

Aideen hakkas endamisi arutlema, kui tark on toitu võtta tundmatult inimeselt. Mis sellest, et võõras tundus lahke ja usaldusväärne. Sellisele järeldusele jõudnud, tõstis ta muffini oma näost eemale ning ulatas koogikese naise poole tagasi.

„Aitäh, aga ma ei soovi,“ lausus Aideen viisakalt. Ta kõht korises valjult, pahandades tüdrukuga, et too oli isuäratavast magustoidust loobunud. Punapea ignoreeris seda.

„Soovid küll!“ naise hääl oli karm ning tema muidu ilusad siidised sirged juuksed hakkasid turri minema. Ta keeldus keeksikest tagasi võtmast.

Aideen raputas pead ning tõstis käe koos muffiniga võõrale veelgi lähemale.

„Söö see ära!“ karjatas naine, tema silmad muutusid mitu tooni tumedamaks ning nüüd oli ta Aideenist tubli viis sentimeetrit pikem. Enam ei tundunud tundmatu naine lahke. Ta nägi välja hirmuäratav.

„Tule!“ Võõras mees oli lõpuks Aideenini jõudnud ja haaras tüdruku käest. Ta tõmbas punepead järsult naisest eemale ning järgmisel hetkel oli Aideen jällegi pimedusse tõmmatud. Punapea tundis, kuidas muffin ta käest maha kukkus.

Tüdruk sattus uuesti paanikasse, kui lisaks nägemisekaotusele tuli tagasi iiveldus ja peapööritus. Ta hakkas oma kätt võõra mehe haardes lahti rebima, kuid sellest polnud kasu. Haare Aideeni käe ümber ainult tugevnes.

Tüdruku üllatuseks lõppes seekord pimedus ja südame läikimine kiiremini ning ta leidis ennast rohetavalt aasalt.

Tüdrukule ei jäetud palju aega, et ümbrust uurida ja imetleda, sest tundmatu mees hakkas teda kiiresti edasi tirima.

„Metsatrolli aluspüksid küll, ma söödan Goldie Karmiti draakonile õhtusöögiks,“ pomises mees omaette. Ta ei tundunud väga vana. Kõige rohkem Aideenist kümme aastat vanem. Mehel olid kartulikoorevärvi lühikesed juuksed, mis kangekaelselt igas suunas turritasid. Aideen ei olnud veel tema silmi eriti hästi näinud, kuid tüdrukule tundus, et mehe silmad on juustega enam vähem sama tooni.

Aideen ei saanud midagi aru, kuid ta ei julgenud ka rääkida. Eemal metsatuka ääres silmas ta suurt maja, mille suunas teda tiriti.

Einoh, tore, nüüd sattus ta inimröövi ohvriks. Kas see saab veelgi paremaks minna? Äkki järgmiseks on ta sunnitud juba pangast varastama? Või leiab ta end betoonkingadega järve põhjast?

„Said ta kätte, Jared?“ Majast tormas välja kuldsete juustega naine.

„Sain,“ hüüdis mees vastu. „Aga sina vaata, et su tiiger sind öösel nahka ei pistaks,“ pomises ta vaikselt.

Naine jõudis lõpuks Aideenini ja tõmbas ta Jaredi käest ära.

„Mida sa teinud oled, Jared? Ta on näost täiesti valge! Meil pole vaja teda Medusa skulptuuriks hirmutada!“ hüüatas Goldie.

Aideen oli endiselt segaduses. Keegi ei vaevanud talle ka midagi seletada. Kas ta oli sattunud hullumajja?

„Ei tea, kes lubas elfid eemale hoida?“ turtsatas Jared ning hakkas maja poole kõndima. Käsutada oskab Goldie küll, aga teha ei suuda midagi.

„Mis? Elfid jõudsid tema juurde?“ imestas naine ja kiirustas, Aideen ta käe otsas lohisemas, Jaredile järele.

„Õnneks ainult üks. Ma sain viimasel hetkel jaole,“ täpsustas mees Goldie'le otsa vaatamata. Ta oli ikkagi naise peale solvunud. „Kas Karmiti ja Dylan on siin?“ päris Jared.

Dylan? Aideen sai nüüd kõigest aru. See hull oli oma vaimuhaigetel sõpradel lasknud ta ära röövida. Oh Jumal, miks Aideen ei kuulanud Staciat! Tüdruk oleks siis sellest jamast pääsenud. Punapea vandus endale, et kui ta peaks mingi ime läbi elusana pääsema ning tagasi lastekodusse jõudma, kuulab ta alati oma sõbrannat ega kahtle kunagi ta arvamuses. Kurat võtaks, üks kord, kui ta oleks pidanud Staciat kuulama! Üks kord, kuid tal oli päriselt õigus!

„Jah. Niipea, kui Aideen haldjaringi kadus, tulid nad siia,“ vastas Goldie.

„Suurepärane,“ mõtles tüdruk. Dylan oligi neile temast rääkinud.

Nad oli jõudnud lõpuks majaukseni. Aideen kartis sinna sisse astuda. Jumal teab, mis teda seal ees ootab.

„Goldie? Jared?“ kuulis Aideen Dylani häält. Ta lööb ükskord selle poisi maha!

„Jah, meie. Aideen on ka meiega!“ hüüdis Goldie. Pärast selle lause hüüdmist oli kaugemalt majast kuulda kohutavat kolinat ning jooksusamme.

„Vaata ette!“ kostis esikusse pahane tüdrukuhääl ning veel veidi kolistamist. Viimaks saabus ukse juurde Dylan.

Aideen ei tahtnud talle otsa vaadata. Mis õigusega ta tüdruku siia vedas?

„Ma kartsin, et sa ei elanud haldjaringi üle!“ hüüatas poiss ning jooksis Aideeni kallistama. Tüdruk seisis liikumatult, solvumine ja vastikus näol.

Lõpuks tõmbus Dylan temast eemale. Poisi naeratus hajus, nähes Aideeni ilmet.

„Me peame sulle vist midagi seletama,“ ohkas ta.

„Parem oleks,“ mõtles Aideen. Tüdruk keeldus rääkimast enne, kui ta aru saab, mis toimub.

 


	10. 10. peatükk

„Tahad midagi süüa?“

Aideen talutati söögilaua taha istuma. Temale mõeldud koht oli juba peaaegu terve aasta tühi olnud. Ka kõik teised istusid ümber laua. Tüdruku üllatuseks ilmus kuskilt maja paljudest tubadest välja veel üks temavanune neiu, kelle juuksed ja silmad oli tumepruunid.

Aideen raputas vastuseks pead. Kõhunahk oli küll vastu selgroogu, kuid ta tahtis enne aru saada, mis plaan neil oli. Või äkki peakski näljastreigi korraldama?

„Dylan, miks sa ei öelnud, et ta nii kangekaelne on?“ ohkas Goldie ja pööritas silmi. Aideen tundis end solvatuna. Kuidas nad julgevad otse tüdruku nina ees teda solvata? Pealegi oli punapeal täielik õigus kangekaelne olla, kui tahab. Lõppude lõpuks on ta ju röövitud.

„Ta ei ole,“ ohkas poiss ja vangutas pead. Goldie peab tõesti keele hammaste taga hoidmisega tegelema. See muutub teistele juba tüütuks.

„Enne kui me midagi muud seletama hakkame,“ alustas Jared, ignoreerides Goldie tujukust, „mina olen Jared ja valitsen koos fööniksiga ürgainet Maa.“

Aideen kaalus tõsiselt, et ta tõuseb püsti ja pistab jooksu.

„Mina olen Karmiti, valitsen koos draakoniga puid,“ lausus uus tüdruk ning naeratas soojalt. Ta vaatas üle laua otsa Goldiele, kes pööritas veelkord silmi, kuid asus siiski ennast tutvustama: „Mina olen Goldie, ilmselt oled sellest juba aru saanud, ja ma valitsen koos valge tiigriga metalli.“

Aideen lootis, et ta leiab mingi võimaluse sealt põgeneda. Nad kõik on püstihullud!

„Mind sa tead,“ ütles Dylan ohates ning püüdis edukalt kinni segaduses tüdruku tapvalt pahase pilgu.

Tuppa vajus vaikus. Aideen ei kavatsenudki rääkida ja ka keegi teine polnud sellest mõttest vaimustunud. Tüdruku ebamugavus ja skeptilisus muutsid kõik teised ärevaks.

Viimaks lõi Jared Dylanile küünarnukiga ribide vahele. Poiss köhatas ja oli sunnitud kogu teemat seletama. Kuigi tegelikult oleks võinud Jared seda teha.

„Ma tean, et sa pead meid hulludeks,“ alustas kutt ja Aideen polnud temaga kunagi rohkem nõus olnud. Nende peas ei saanud kõik korras olla. „Aga usu mind, me pole vaimuhaiged,“ üritas Dylan tüdrukut veenda.

Aideen ei suutnud end takistada, ta turtsatas halvakspanevalt.

„Ma toon lihtsalt oma tiigri ja küll ta siis koostööd teeb,“ lausus Goldie ja hakkas laua tagant püsti tõusma.

„Istu maha. Ei lähe sa kuhugi,“ keelas Jared. Kuigi ta oleks tahtnud Aideenile kõik viie minutiga selgeks teha, jättis mees selle au Dylanile. Pealegi oli poiss neile rääkinud, et tüdrukuga võib raskeks minna, sest ta olevat väga umbusklik. Nüüd sai Jared aru, mida Dylan selle all mõtles.

„Ma olen sulle korra öelnud, et sa oled tule valitseja,“ jätkas poiss ning niisutas keelega oma huuli. „Ja ma tean, et sa ei usu seda.“

Aideen ei mõistnud: kui Dylan aru saab, et tüdruk seda jama ei usu, siis miks ta ikkagi üritab? Selle üle mõelnud, kinnitas punapea endale, et ükskõik mis ka ei juhtuks, tema seda jura uskuma ei hakka.

Äkki kõlas läbi kogu maja kõrvulukustav mürts, millele järgnes veel üks sama vali kõmakas. Aideen ehmus ja vaatas ärevalt toas ringi, teised neli tundusid lihtsalt sellest tüdinenud olevat.

„Karmiti, kas sa ikka ei suuda oma draakonit talitseda?“ ohkas Jared ja vaatas noore tüdruku poole, kes piinlikkusest maa alla tahtis vajuda.

„See ei ole minu süü, et ta oma puuris närviliseks muutub,“ pomises Karmiti arglikult. Ta ei kartnud oma lemmikut, kuid talle ei meeldinud teiste süüdistavad pilgud. Tüdruk ei saa midagi teha, kui draakonile ei meeldi kinni olla, kuid tal kästi müütiline elukas Aideeni tulekuks puuri panna, et see külalist ära ei ehmataks. Tegelikult polnud enam vaja punapea ehmatamise pärast muretseda, draakon oli oma müraga seda juba teinud.

„Mine lase ta siis õue,“ ohkas Jared ning lubas Karmitil lauast tõusta. Tüdruk tormas pärast Jaredi sõnu toast välja oma lemmiklooma poole.

„Ja vot nii juhtub, kui lubad draakonile liiga palju vabadust,“ kommenteeris Goldie jällegi. „Vaadake minu tiigrit. Ei ole liigset vabadust saanud ning oskab täitsa käituda.“ Dylan ja Jared ignoreerisid naist ja olid vait.

„Ei, faasan! Ei! Paha faasan!“ kostusid söögituppa Karmiti hüüded.

„Ei, seda ei juhtu,“ pomises Dylan ja toetas pea kätele. Samal ajal oli kuulda ukse tagant kohutavat kolinat ja järgmisel hetkel lendas tuppa faasan.

„Mida kuradit?!“ Aideeni tegi suured silmad värvilise linnu ilmumise peale. Miks paganama pärast on neil majas faasan? Siis meenus tüdrukule, et siinsamas hoones liiguvad väidetavalt kuskil ringi ka draakon, fööniks ja tiiger. Seda arvesse võttes oli faasan isegi normaalne loom.

„Dylan, võta ta kinni!“ hüüdis Karmiti ukse tagant. Poiss hüppas selle peale toolilt püsti ning võttis osavalt linnult ümbert kinni, nii et ta ei saanud enam kuskile joosta.

„Rahune maha või ma söödan su Goldie tiigrile!“ ähvardas Dylan lindu, kes ta käes ikkagi rahmeldas.

„Ei!“ hüüatas Aideen, enne kui ta endale aru andis, „sa ei sööda teda kellelegi!“ Tüdruku häält kuuldes rahunes faasan märgatavalt ja vaatas uuriva pilguga talle otsa.

Dylan, kes märkas linnu huvi Aideeni vastu, kõndis punapeale lähemale.

„Võta ta sülle,“ lausus poiss faasanit tüdruku poole ulatades. Aideen kaalus pakkumisest keeldumist. Mis hea pärast peaks ta selle looma sülle võtma, kuid miski sundis tüdrukut just nii tegema.

Ta võttis faasani ettevaatlikult enda käte vahele. Niipea kui lind end Aideeni süles mugavalt tundis, toetus ta vastu tüdruku rindkere, sulges silmad ja lasi kuuldavale sügavalt kurgust pärit rahuloleva häälitsuse. Ka Aideen rahunes ning õrn naeratus vajus ta huulile.

Äkki tuli tüdruk oma mullist välja ja oli segaduses. Miks ta selle loomaga mingit sidet tundis? Miks ta tundis ennast palju paremini pärast seda, kui faasan oli maha rahunenud? Kas ta _nüüd_ lõpuks on hulluks läinud?!

„Ma ei tea, kui palju see vahejuhtum sind meid uskuma pani, aga jah,“ Dylan ohkas, ta oli asjade senise seisuga suhteliselt rahul ning õnnelik, et too loll loom ei olnud Aideen ära ehmatanud. „Lähme õue, mul on sulle veel midagi näidata,“ kutsus poiss tüdrukut endaga kaasa.

Keegi peale Dylani enda ei teadnud plaani, nii et ka kõik teised ürgaine valitsejad olid segaduses.

Majast välja kõndides märkas Aideen Karmitit, kes teises toas ilmatu suure elukaga kõneles. Tüdrukul läks paar hetke enne kui ta aru sai, et see oligi draakon, millest ennist räägiti.

„Nii et siin ongi päriselt draakon,“ mõtles Aideen omaette ja vangutas pead. Hullumaja.

Siis avastas tüdruk, et ta hoiab endiselt faasanit süles. Aru saanud, et ega temagi ülejäänud nelikust hetkel tervema mõistusega pole, lasi tüdruk faasani oma sülest põrandale. Ta ei ole kellegi ühistransport. Kuigi Aideeni meel läks linnu kurbadest silmadest veidi härdaks, keelas ta iseendal looma uuesti sülle võtmast. Mille pärast Jumal faasanile jalad oli andnud, kui Aideen teda igale poole veadama peab? Kui linnule kõndida ei meeldi, on Jumal talle ka lahkesti tiivad andnud.

Aideeni uus lemmikloom lonkis nukralt tüdruku kõrval kogu tee õue ja sealt edasi maja taha.

„Mis iganes ka ei juhtuks, jää rahulikuks, sa ei oska oma ürgainet veel nii hästi talitseda,“ rääkis Dylan, tõmbas tikku ja viskas selle väikesesse oksahunnikusse. See lahvatas hetkega põlema. Veel üks asi, mis Aideeni imestama pani. Tavaliselt lõkked suitsevad ja sisisevad tükk aega, enne kui korraliku leegi üles saavad.

„Astu lähemale,“ juhendas poiss ise tulest eemale astudes. Aideen tegi, nagu paluti, ta ei peljanud kuumust.

„Siruta käsi ette,“ käsutas Dylan edasi. Tüdruk hakkas juba seda tegema, kui märkas, et ta puudutaks nii juba tuliseid leeke.

Punapea ei kartnud põletusarme, ta kartis valu, mis sellega kaasnes.

„Idioot oled või?“ pahandas Aideen Dylaniga.

„Astu tulest veidi eemale siis,“ nähvasGoldie poisi kõrvalt. Naine imestas, kuidas üks laps saab nii loll olla.

„Ole vait, Goldie,“ ohkas Dylan ja tõmbas kätega üle enda näo. „Ära kätt päris leekidesse pista, aga ürita näpud võimalikult tule lähemale panna,“ juhendas poiss.

Aideen tegi, nagu talle öeldi. Ta ei osanud arvatagi, mis juhtuma hakkab. Tõenäoliselt kõrvetab ta oma näpuotsad ära.

Tüdruk sirutas oma näpud tulele nii lähedale kui võimalik. Leegid, mis enne Aideenile vaevalt vöökohani olid, tõusid nüüd punapea sõrmedest veidi kõrgemale. Ta kartis, et varsti põletab tuli sõrmeotsad mustadeks söetükkideks, kuid tüdruk ei tundnud kõrvetavat valu. Ainult soojust, mis tulest kiirgas.

„Väga hea,“ julgustas Dylan, tema silmad olid täis imestust ja vasakpoolne suunurk naeratuseks kaardunud. Poisi sügavsinised silmad särasid õnnest, et tüdruk nii kiiresti hakkama sai. „Nüüd tõsta oma kätt aeglaselt ülespoole,“ andis Dylan järgmised juhised.

Aideen tegi nagu paluti. Tema üllatuseks leegid järgnesid liigutusele ja tõusid kõrgemale. Tüdruk oli hämmeldunud. Ta tundis ennast võimsana, kuid samas kartis siiani, et võib põletada saada.

„Nüüd hakka teist kätt aeglaselt leegi alla panema,“ ütles Dylan, mille peale Aideen tema poole umbuskliku pilgu saatis.

Kas ta tõesti tahab, et tüdruk oma käe kaotaks? Vaevalt neil seal läheduses arst oli.

„Usalda mind.“ Dylan vaatas punapeale intensiivselt otsa ja üritas oma silmadega teda võimalikult palju julgustada.

Aideen katkestas paari hetke pärast silmsideme ning võttis kogu oma julguse kokku, et vasak käsi leekidesse pista. Ta hingas sügavalt sisse ja tõstis aeglaselt kätt leekide poole. Aideeni süda peksis meeletul kiirusel. Ta kartis plaani ebaõnnestumist.

Tüdruk surus oma silmad tugevalt kinni, punapea ei tahtnud näha, kuidas ta jäse söeks põleb, ja lükkas käe paar sentimeetrit edasi, otse leekidesse. Aideen ootas kõrvetavat valu ja piina, kuid seda ei tulnud. Ta avas aeglaselt ja ettevaatlikult silmad ja nägi, et tema peopesas oli väike osa tulest. Ülejäänud lõke oli väiksemaks jäänud.

Dylan tahtis rõõmus hüpata. Ta lootis kogu südamest, et Aideen saab sellega hakkama. Ja tüdruk saigi! Poiss tahtis Aideeni suurest rõõmust kallistada, aga nii seaks ta enda elu ohtu.

Ka kõik teised hingasid kergendatult ning Goldie oli sunnitud nõustuma, et see tüdruk oli osav. Naine polnud näinud, et keegi kohe oma võimetega hakkama saaks. Isegi temal endal läks paar päeva, enne kui ta asjale täielikult pihta sai.

„Tubli,“ kiitis Dylan tüdrukut. Poisi muie oli veninud täisnaeratuseks ja ta rind paisus uhkusest Aideeni üle.

„Nüüd keskendu selle puu peale seal,“ Dylan osutas veidra tammepuu moodi taime poole paar meetrit eemal, „ja tõmba parema käega leegid enda peale.“

„Mis asja?“ hüüatas Aideen ärritunult ning leek ta käes tõusis kõrgemale ja muutus agressiivsemaks.

„Rahu!“ Dylani naeratus oli kui käega pühitud. Kui tüdruk ärritub, lendavad nad kõik õhku. Sõna otseses mõttes. Tule valitsejad on alati kõige ohtlikumad. „Sinuga ei juhtu midagi. Ma luban.“

„Miks ma peaksin sind uskuma?“ nähvas Aideen vastu.

„Sul on su mõlemad käed ju alles,“ lausus Dylan ettevaatlikult lootes tüdrukut nii uskuma panna.

Aideen rahunes veidi ning ka leek tema käes muutus väiksemaks. Ta kaalus tõsiselt Dylani ettepanekut. Poisil oli selles suhtes õigus, et punapeal olid siiski alles mõlemad käed, kuid võib-olla ta kehaga ei lähe nii õnnelikult.

„Okei,“ ohkas tüdruk lõpuks. Tal polnud niikuinii midagi kaotada.

Aideen sulges silmad, kujutas oma peas ette veidrat liiki puud, millele Dylan ennist osutanud oli, ning viis parema käega leegi enda pea kohale. Ta tundis tule kuumust oma näonahal ning kogus kokku viimased julguse raasukesed enne enda põlema panemist.

Tüdruk hingas sügavalt sisse ja tõmbas parema käega kiiresti enda näo eest läbi.

Aideeni valdas juba tuttav iiveldus ja peapööritus. See kestis vaid paar sekundit ja kui tüdruk oma silmad avas, leidis ta ennast just selle veidra puu alt, mida ta pingsalt ette kujutas.

„Mis asja?“ pomises Aideen. Leegid olid ta käest kadunud ning paari meetri kauguselt kostis aplaus.

Kogu kamp liikus Aideeni poole, kõigil naeratus näol. Karmiti jooksis lausa tüdrukut kallistama. Temal oli seda kõige ohutum teha.

„Üks asi veel ja sa võid magama minna,“ lubas Dylan, kui oli tüdrukuni jõudnud.

Aideen tundiski end väga väsinult. Ilmumine oli suure osa tema energiast ära kulutanud. Uni ründas tüdrukut ootamatult, kuid ta üritas sellest üle olla.

„Hoia neid puuoksi.“ Poiss ulatas Aideenile peenikesed kuivad puuoksad ning tüdruk võttis need vastu. Punapea oli liialt väsinud, et midagi küsida või segadusse sattuda. Tal lubati pärast seda jama magama minna, nii et ta oli nõus igasuguse tsirkuse kaasa tegema. Peaasi, et ta voodisse saaks.

„Ja nüüd keskendu okstele. Jõllita neid nagu tahaks põlema panna ja siis nipsuta sõrmi,“ juhendas Dylan. Ta nägi Aideeni väsimust, kuid lootis, et ta leiab piisavalt energiat puuoksade põlema panemiseks.

Tüdruk pani viimased jõuvarud põletavasse pilku, millega ta oma kätt jõllitas. Aideen nipsutas kergelt sõrmi ning oksad lahvatasid põlema.

See röövis kogu tüdruku jõu ja leegid ta käes kustusid peaaegu sama kiiresti, kui need põlema läksid. Järgmisel hetkel nägi Aideen vaid musta ja ta vajus pehmele murule teadvusetult pikali.

 


	11. 11. peatükk

Aideen ärkas valgete soojade linade vahel lärmi tõttu, mis kostis kuskilt kaugemalt majast. Tüdrukul oli väga hästi meeles, mis enne kokkukukkumist ja magama jäämist juhtus, nii et tal polnud põhjust paanikasse sattuda. Samuti ei imestanud punapea, et ennast puhaste linade vahelt leidis. Vaevalt ta õue lageda teava alla oleks jäetud.

Vaidlemine läks aina valjemaks, kuid Aideen ei saanud sõnadest aru. Uudishimu tüdrukus kasvas ja sundis pehmelt madratsilt tõusma. Aideen sirutas oma käsi ja jalgu ning hiilis vaikselt väljapääsu poole. Ta avas ettevaatlikult ukse ja astus kikivarvul magamistoast välja, palvetades, et põrand jalge all ei nagiseks.

„See on veel liiga ohtlik! Ta ei saa pingelistes olukordades hakkama!“ kuulis Aideen Dylanit vaidlemas.

„Meil ei ole valikut! Meid ootab muidu hukatus!“ karjus Goldie poisile vastu.

Aideen hiilis edasi söögitoa juurde, kus ta hommikul juba istunud oli. Tüdruk kikitas kõrvu, kuna jutuvadin oli palju vaiksemaks jäänud. Ta hiilis toale aina lähemale, kuni Aideen jälle selgelt kuulis, millest räägitakse.

„Nerazza on tulekristallile nii lähedal, me ei saa lasta tal seda saada!“ kuulis tüdruk jällegi Goldie ärevat häält.

„Nerazza kes?“ pomises Aideen omaette. Miks tal tulekristalli tahtis? Kas see oli mingi nende sõber?

„Ma saan aru, aga me ei saa Aideeniga arvestada, ta on liiga uus, ta ei saa hakkama,“ vaidles Dylan vastu. Aideen hakkas poisi vastu vastikust tundma. Just enne oli ta tüdrukut kiitnud, et too oli nii kiiresti õppinud ja nüüd väidab, et punapea ei saa hakkama. Sõber või asi—tegelikult, millal hakkas Aideen teda sõbraks pidama?

„Aga ta kohaneb kiiresti!“ üritas Goldie poissi veenda. Sellest oli Aideen üllatunud. Talle oli algusest peale tundunud, et naine tüdrukut ei salli.

„Kuulge, rahuneme maha, lähme äratame Aideeni üles ja vaatame siis edasi,“ segas Jared end teiste jutule vahele. Toast oli kuulda vaikset pominat, toolidega kolistamist ja ukse poole saabuvaid samme.

„Nüüd on jama!“ ehmus Aideen. Ta jäi põgenemisega paar sekundit hiljaks ja siis polnud tal enam mõtet joosta, see oleks vaid rohkem kahtlust äratanud.

„Aideen, mida sa siin teed?“ imestas Dylan, kui ta esimesena tahtis uksest väljuda.

„Ma ee-- ma,“ kokutas tüdruk. Nelik, kes tüdrukut äratama suundus, vaatas punapead kortsus kulmuga.

„Kas sa kuulasid pealt?“ küsis Jared. Ta ei sallinud, kui keegi topib oma nina asjadesse, kuhu seda vaja pole.

„Ei,“ vastas Aideen veidi liiga kiiresti, „ma ärkasin üles ja tahtsin ee-- juua,“ üritas tüdruk enda nahka päästa.

Goldie turtsatas selle peale halvakspanevalt ning krimpsutas nina.

„Oh, olge nüüd, ta peab ka teadma, mis toimub,“ võttis Karmiti sõna ja vaatas teistele otsa. Goldie pööritas vaid silmi,samas kui Dylan ja Jared mõttesse vajusid.

Muidugi oli Aideenil õigus teada, mis toimub. Ta rööviti ära, temast tehti mingi mutant, kes oskab tuld kontrollida, ja nüüd hoitakse veel tüdruku eest saladusi. Ei, aitäh. Punapeale selline elukorraldus ei sobinud.

„Okei,“ lausus Jared, „tule, istu, meil on sulle vaja mõned asjad ära seletada.“

Kõik võtsid suuna tagasi söögituppa ja istusid vaikselt oma kohtadele. Jared hingas sügavalt sisse ja välja ning toetas küünarnukid lauale.

„Kui nüüd kõik lühidalt kokku võtta, ootab meid ees hukatus,“ lausus mees tõsiselt.

„Ära ole nii pessimistlik,“ noomis Karmiti, kuigi tüdruk teadis, et Jaredi jutt oli päris realistlik.

Keegi ei teinud Karmiti kommentaarist välja ning Dylan võttis jutujärje üle.

„Meie valitseme ürgaineid, aga veel on olemas elemendid, mis esinevad kristallidena ning kui keegi kõik need neli endale suudab saada, valitseb ta põhimõtteliselt kogu maailma või vähemalt loodust,“ selgitas poiss.

„Ja praegu omab kolme kristalli Nerazza, mis tähendab, et ta on ühe kristalli kaugusel piiramatust võimust,“ jätkas Karmiti kiiresti tekkinud pausi ajal.

„Miks see halb on?“ kortsutas Aideen kulmu.

„Miks see halb on!?“ karjatas Goldie ning tõusis nii äkki püsti, et tool, millel ta istus, kukkus ümber.

„Rahu, Goldie,“ surus Jared pahaselt läbi hammaste.

„Nerazza on nõid,“ rääkis Karmiti rahulikult ja leebelt, „aga mitte selline, nagu nõidu ette kujutatakse. Ta ei lenda luuaga ega oma võluvõimeid. Saad aru, mida mõtlen?“

Aideen noogutas pead. Nii et haldjad ei kanna siin roosasid _tutu_ sid ning nõiad ei sõida luudadel.

„Nerazza on elf, kuid me kutsume kurjaks hakanud elfe nõidadeks,“ lõpetas Dylan Karmiti pooleli jäänud mõtte.

„See tähendab, et Nerazza on paha?“ küsis Aideen, et kindel olla, kas ta sai asjast õigesti aru.

„Jah,“ vastas Goldie, kes oli nüüdseks juba maha rahunenud. Ta tõstis ümberlennanud tooli uuesti püsti ja võttis sellel istet.

„Mida meie tegema peame?“ Aideen polnud ikkagi aru saanud, miks neid vaja on. Miks _teda_ vaja on?

„Me peame teda takistama, et ta tulekristalli ei saaks,“ vastas Jared.

„Mida me teha saame?“ päris tüdruk edasi.

„Meil on siinkohal edumaa. Me teame, kus see asub, Nerazza ei tea,“ seletas Karmiti.

„Ja meil on tulevalitseja,“ lisas Dylan naeratusega punapea poole vaadates.

Aideen kortsutas oma kulmu. Mida nad sellega mõtlevad? Kas ta peab ennast ohverdama? Millesse punapea end küll seganud oli?

„See tähendab, et kui sa saad tulekristalli energia, on meil lihtne Nerazza maatasa teha,“ seletas Karmiti, nähes tüdruku segadust.

„Te tahate öelda, et me peame temaga võitlema?“ küsis Aideen üle, et kindel olla.

„Sina pead,“ täpsustas Goldie, „ja noh, mina ka, sest meid ta ei saa kontrollida. Tal on võim ainul vee, õhu ja maa üle.“

„Mina pean ka,“ lisas Karmiti kiiresti.

„Sinust pole kasu. Puud lähevad ka maa alla,“ ohkas Jared. Neil oli juba liiga palju sellised vaidlusi olnud. Karmiti tahtis siiski veel ühte samateemalist diskussiooni alustada ja avas oma suu, et midagi öelda.

„Ma oskan vaevalt enda võimeid kontrollida,“ segas Aideen julmat vahele.

„Just seda ma ü—,“ hakkas Dylan ütlema, kuid jällegi segati rääkijale vahele. Seekord tegi seda Goldie.

„Meil on paar päeva, et teda treenida.“ Naine oli kindel, et nad suudavad Aideeni võitlusteks kõlbulikuks treenida. Tüdruk õpib ju kiiresti.

„Ainult kaks!“ Dylan oli aga selles suhtes skeptiline. Mitte et ta tüdrukusse ei uskunud. Poiss ei tahtnud, et Aideen viga saaks.

„See on enam kui piisavalt,“ väitis Goldie plaanides juba intensiivset treeningkava.

„Tal pole piisavalt energiat, et kõike kahe päevaga ära õppida,“ vaidles Dylan ikka vastu. Nad kõik olid ju ometi näinud, kuidas Aideen pörast paari ülesannet väsimusest kokku kukkus. Okei, poiss pidi tunnistama, et praegugi võttis ilmumine temalt palju energiat.

„Ega ma siis niisama tulililli käinud korjamas,“ turtsatas naine.

Tulililled sarnanesid võib-olla kõige rohkem moonile, kuid lille tegid eriliseks tema põlevad õied. Niipea kui kroonlehtedele päikesevalgus langes, lahvatasid need leekidesse, kui aga lill varju viia, leegid kustuvad ning õied on uuesti ilusat punast värvi. Tulililled olid erilised. Need võisid teha palju kahju ning palju head.

Aideenile ei ole need kuidagi kahjulikud ning nendest tehtud leotist juues saab ta energiat, mida tüdrukul väga vaja läheb. Kui Dylan sedasama tõmmist jooks, hävitaks see poisi võimed. Teistele pole see nii ohtlik, kuid ka neil on targem joogist eemale hoida.

„Sa tahad öelda, et sul on viis päeva, et leotist keeta?“ turtsatas Dylan ja arvas, et oli naise „geniaalses“ plaanis augu leidnud.

„Mina olen väga hästi organiseeritud ning tõmmis on tagatoas katlas ja ootab pudelitesse panemist.“ Goldie oli rahul jahmunud ilmega poisi näol. Talle meeldis noort paika panna ning näidata, et ninatarkusega kaugele ei jõua.

„Miks sa pead nii õel olema?“ pööritas Karmiti silmi, mille peale ta naise pahase pilgu alla sattus ja oma suu sulges.

„Okei, Aideen tuleb kaasa,“ otsustas Jared, kes oli tükk aega vait olnud ja omaette mõelnud.

„Väga hea!“ rõõmustas Goldie ja lõi käsi kokku. „Tule, Aideen, lähme treenima.“ Naine tõusis toolilt püsti ning hakkas uhkelt ukse poole kõndima.

„Mitte nii kiiresti,“ keelas Jared ning Goldie jäi segaduses näoga seisma, „Dylan treenib teda.“

„Mis asja?“ imestas naine. Tema oli igatahes mitu korda parem õpetaja kui Dylan.

„Sa koormaksid tüdruku lihtsalt üle. Karmiti oli poolsurnud, kui sina paar aastat tagasi teda treenisid, ja me ei saa lubada, et Aideen pärast nädal aega koomas on,“ põhjendas Jared hääles kõlamas pilkav noot.

Goldie turtsatas halvakspanevalt ning kõndis solvunult toast välja. See polnud ju ometi naise süü, et Karmiti paar aastat tagasi veel nii nõrk oli.

„Meil pole aega raista,“ jätkas Jared pärast Goldie dramaatilist lahkumist. „Karmiti, mine pane tulililleseerum pudelitesse ja ole ettevaatlik ning, Dylan ja Aideen, vaadake, et te maja põlema ei pane.“

Dylan muigas selle peale ning lahkus söögitoast, Aideen temast paar sammu tagapool. Nad suundusid maja taha, kus oli nüüdseks enam-vähem maha põlenud lõkkease.

„Kuidas sa ennast tunned?“ päris poiss eemalt puuriidast põlemismaterjali juurde tuues.

„Normaalselt,“ vastas Aideen õlakehituse saatel. Dylan muigas sellise vastuse peale, sest nii palju, kui ta ka päris maailmas vahepeal oli, vastati alati nii. Teisalt polnud tal sellise vastusega midagi teha.

„Oled sa väsinud? Puhanud?“ küsis Dylan edasi ja seadis puid lõkkeasemele hunnikusse.

„Puhanud, ma arvan.“ Aideen kahtles veidi oma vastuses. Ta oli küll korraliku kosutava une saanud, kuid oleks siiski veel veidi pikutanud.

„Okei.“ Dylan tõusis püsti, astus tuleasemest paar sammu eemale, mõtles hetke ja otsustas lõpuks, mida teha: „Pane lõke põlema!“

„Lihtne!“ mõtles Aideen ning sirutas poisi poole oma parema käe. Dylan vaatas talle vaid küsiva pilguga otsa.

„Anna tikud,“ lausus tüdruk. Kuidas muidu peaks ta lõket süütama?

„Ei,“ raputas Dylan tema poole pead. Ta tahtis tüdruku üle naerda. Miks pärast peaksid nad tikke raiskama, kui punapea suudab asju süüdata ka ilma abivahenditeda.

Aideen kortsutas kulmu. Jah, ta oli enne paar oksa oma pilguga põlema pannud, aga tüdruku ees oli nüüd põlvini puuhunnik, mitte paar peenikest ja kuiva kuuseoksa.

„Sa saad hakkama,“ julgustas Dylan.

Aideen hingas sügavalt sisse ning kükitas lõkkeaseme kõrvale.

„Vali suurem oks kuskilt lõkke keskelt. Sa ei pea seda puudutama,“ juhendas poiss kõrvalt.

Tüdruk valiski ühe keskmise oksa ning keskendus ainult sellele. Ta kujutas ette, kuidas koht, mida ta jõllitab, vaikselt suitsema hakkab, kuidas väikesed tulekeeled tekivad ning need teisi oksi kõrvetama hakkavad.

Aideen arvas, et oli piisavalt intensiivselt puuoksa silmitsenud, ja ta nipsutas korra sõrmi, mille peale lahvatas kogu lõke põlema, nii et leegi otsad esmalt mitme meetri kõrgusteks muutusid. Tüdruk kukkus ehmatusest istuli ja Dylan oli sunnitud veel mõned sammud tahapoole astuma, et kuumus teda ei vigastaks.

„Võib-olla sa ei peaks nii kaua vaatama,“ muigas poiss, kui Aideen oma üllatusest üle sai ning püsti tõusis.

„Täiesti võimalik,“ naeris ka tüdruk oma pükse murust ja mullast puhtaks kloppides.

 


	12. 12. peatükk

Kolme tunniga oli Aideen läbi teinud tubli arengu. Ta oli selgeks saanud tulekerade viskamise, täiendanud süütamise oskust ning edukalt end teiste ürgainete (praegusel juhul ainult vee) eest tulekilbiga kaitsnud.

„Oled väsinud?“ päris Dylan. Ta tegelikult ju nägi, et enamik tüdruku energiast oli läinud.

„Veidi,“ vastas Aideen. Ta ei tahtnud endast nõrka muljet jätta, kuid tõesti, praegu võtaks ta küll ühe paaritunnise uinaku.

„Karmitil peaks tulililleseerum juba pudelites olema, lähme, sul läheb ühte vaja,“ lausus Dylan ning asus maja ukse poole minema. Aideen lonkis väsinult tema kannul.

„Kõik korras?“ Dylan muretses, et äkki oli ta siiski tüdrukule liiga teinud. Jared ei andestaks talle, kui Aideen järgmisel hommikul elav laip oleks. Asi ei olnud ka ainult Jaredis. Dylan ei tahtnud tüdrukut üle koormata. See poleks Aideeni tervisele hästi mõjunud.

„Jaa, väsinud lihtsalt,“ vastas punapea. Ta hõõrus silmi ja ringutas.

„Istu söögituppa maha, ma toon sulle ise selle tõmmise,“ lausus Dylan ning Aideen ei viitsinud talle vastu vaielda. Tüdruk istus laua taha ja jäi sinna peaaegu magama.

Dylan jooksis kiiresti tahatuppa, kus nad kõiki oma seerumeid ja muid asju keetsid. Poiss leidis kaheksa väikest pudelit tulililleleotisega alumiselt riiulilt.

Ta haaras esimese pudeli ning pidi selle peaaegu põrandale kukutama.

„Kuradi Karmiti!“ vandus Dylan vaikselt läbi hammaste oma vasakut kätt õhus lehvitades, et kõrvetav valu kaoks.

„Kas talle pole öeldud, et pudelid tuleb pärast ära puhastada,“ pomises poiss edasi. Ta silmas toa nurgas värske veega kaussi ning võttis suuna sinnapoole, et oma põletushaavu ravida. Dylan asetas siiani tuikava käe vette ning kohe pärast seda valu ka lakkas ja poisi haavad paranesid.

Ta kuivatas käe kausi kõrval olevasse rätikusse. Dylan hakkas juba uuesti pudelist kinni võtma, kui taipas, et ta kõrvetaks end uuesti. Poiss võttis ettevaatlikult pudelist kinni ning puhastas seda rätikuga, et mitte uuesti viga saada.

Lõpuks veendunud, et ühtegi seerumitilka polnud enam klaasil, julges Dylan sellest kinni võtta. Ta kiirustas siis tagasi söögituppa, kus Aideen vaiksel unedemaa poole seilas.

Dylan võttis seina ääres seisvast kummutist kruusi ning kallas sinna toodud seerumi.

„Ärka!“ Poiss raputas tüdrukut õrnalt õlast. Aideen tõstis uniselt oma pead ja vaatas pooleldi loojas pilguga Dylani poole.

„Joo!“ Aideen võttis poisi pakutud tassi vastu ning jõi selle aeglaselt tühjaks.

„Kuidas sa ennast tunned?“ uuris Dylan Aideeni tähelepanelikult jälgides. Kõik reageerisid seerumitele erinevalt. Mõned said kaotatud energia mõne hetkega tagasi, teistel läks minut või kaks.

„Paremini.“ Aideen oli segaduses. Leotis mõjus talle kui kohvi ja energiajoogi segu, ainuke vahe oli, et see toimis kiiremini ning tüdruk tundis end tõesti puhanuna. See pidigi nii olema, sest energiajoogid vaid röövivad keha resursside arvelt, kuid seerumid mitte.

Seda oli isegi silmaga näha, kuidas tüdruk erksamaks muutus.

„Goldie, kutsu Dylan ja Aideen tuppa, me peame plaani pidama!“ kuulsid noored Jaredit hüüdmas. Järgmisel hetkel astus mees tuppa. Ta ehmus veidi Aideeni ja Dylani kohalolust, kuid sai sellest kiiresti üle.

„Vahet pole! Võta Karmiti kaasa ja tule!“ karjus Jared uuesti ning peagi ilmusid söögituppa nimetatud isikud.

„Noh, mis probleemiks?“ päris Goldie ning potsatas oma kohale istuma. Tema vasak käsivars oli sidemes. Aideen ei osanud sellest midagi arvata, teised kolm olid aga suhteliselt kindlad, et tema tiiger oli naisele jälle kallale tulnud. Miski on looma tükk aega häirinud, kuid keegi ei saanud aru, mis see on.

„Esiteks, Karmiti, õpi pudeleid puhastama,“ lausus Dylan natuke tusaselt. Ta käsi tuikas siiski veidi ning see oli ainult Karmiti süü.

„Ma puhastasin,“ kortsutas tüdruk kulmu.

„Halvasti puhastasid järelikult, sest mina sain kõrvetada,“ turtsatas Dylan.

Karmiti oli tegelikult pudelid väljastpoolt puhtaks pühkinud, kuid mitte nii hoolikalt, sest enda arvates ei kallanud ta tilkagi seerumit mööda. Tema arvamus osutus valeks.

„Okei, vabandust.“ Karmiti polnud täna just parimas tujus. Tüdruku draakon oleks tema peaaegu grillkanaks küpsetanud.

„Vahet pole, meil on plaani vaja,“ katkestas Jared noorte vaidluse. Ka tema fööniks oli hulluks minemas. Midagi oli tõsiselt valesti ning asjale tuli kiiremas korras reageerida, et suuremaid katastroofe vältida.

„Kaugel Aideeni treenimine on?“ küsis mees Dylanilt. Kuigi asjaga oli kiire, ei saanud nad enne kuskile minna, kuni Aideen oli välja õpetatud.

„Tal on enamik asju selged. Aideeni taga plaan ootama ei pea,“ kinnitas poiss ja vaatas julgustava naeratusega tüdruku poole, kes oli endas veidi kahtlema hakanud.

„Väga hea,“ vastas Jared napilt, „asi on halb. Juba loomad hakkavad hulluks minema, see tähendab, et meil pole palju aega. Tulekristall on eemal mäekoopas. Kõik peale Aideeni teavad, kus see on nii, et tema peab kellegagi koos reisima—„

„Minuga,“ segas Dylan vahele ja muutus kohe pärast seda näost punaseks. Ta sai aru, et oleks pidanud vastamisega natuke ootama.

„Okei.“ Jared tundus sellisest vahelesegamisest veidi häiritud, kuid lasi sel minna. Polnud mõtet enne suurt missiooni tüli üles kiskuda.

„Kui see probleem on lahendatud, siis nüüd saame plaani edasi arutada või on kellelgi mingeid pretensioone?“ päris mees, kerge sarkastilisuse noot hääles. Keegi talle ei vastanud, nii et ta jätkas oma jutuga.

„Me pakime homme hommikul asjad, ilmume nii lähedale kui võimalik ning matkame jala edasi. Siis peame lootma, et Nerazza enne meid ei ole jõudnud. Võtame kristalli ja ootame ta saabumist, et Aideen saaks Nerazza hävitada.“ Jared lõpetas oma jutu, vaatas teistele otsa ning ootas vastuväited.

„On üks väike probleem,“ lausus Dylan ning sügas närviliselt oma kätt, „ma ei õpetanud Aideenile hävitamist.“

„Mis mõttes?“ hüüatas Goldie, „see on ainuke asi, mida ta oskama peab!“

„Mida te mõtlete hävitamise all?“ kortsutas Aideen kulmu.

„Põhimõtteliselt kaotad sa Nerazza siit maailmast,“ seletas Karmiti pehmendades loitsu tegelikku mõju.

„Aga kuhu ta siis läheb?“ küsis Aideen. Goldie turtsatas halvakspanevalt, kuid tüdruk ise ei saanud aru, et ta küsimus naisele niivõrd loll tundus. Kui Nerazza kaob, peab ta ju kuhugi minema?

„Ta ei lähe kuhugi. Ta haihtub. Sureb. Kutsu seda, kuidas tahad,“ vastas Goldie, sest kõik teised vaikisid.

Selle peale ehmus Aideen tõsiselt. Teda sunnitakse inimest tapma! Okei, tehniliselt oli ta elf, aga siiski ta elas ja hingas. Aideen ei ole mõrvar ning ta ei taha ka selleks saada. Tüdruk ei suudaks kelleltki elu võtta, see ei olnud tema loomuses.

„Mina ei tee seda,“ teatas Aideen kindlalt. Mitte mingil juhul ei saa temast tapjat, olgu ta siis päris maailmas või haldjamaal. Mõrv on mõrv. Isegi õilsal eesmärgil.

„Ma ütlesin, et ta hakkab pipardama.“ Goldie turtsatas jällegi ning vaatas Aideeni hukkamõistval pilgul. Naine ei saanud aru, mis häda oli tüdrukul Nerazza tappa. Kõik saaksid sellest kasu. Maailma sellise suhtumisega päästa ei saa.

„Ole vait, Goldie,“ oigas Karmiti. Ta oli tüdinenud naise üleolevast käitumisest. Kui varem oli see isegi talutav, siis viimaste päevadega oli see aina hullemaks läinud ja nüüd oli see juba väljakannatamatu.

„Mida te tahate, et ma siis teeksin? Mängiksin Aideenile psühholoogi?“ tõstis Goldie häält. Kõik tundusid naist hukka mõistvat. Kas tõesti keegi ei hoolinud enam maailma päästmisest?

„Rahu. Aideen, miks sa seda teha ei taha?“ Jared üritas probleemi süveneda profesionaalselt.

„Ma ei ole nõus kedagi tapma. Ma ei ole mõrvar,“ õigustas Aideen oma käitumist. Tüdruk arvas, et see oli piisav põhjendus tema keeldumiseks.

„Keegi ei pea sind mõrvariks,“ kinnitas Goldie ärritunult.

„Asi ei ole selles, mida teised arvavad. Piisab sellest, et mina ennast tapjaks pean. Ma ei saa sellise teadmisega elada.“ Aideen hakkas ise ka veidi närvi minema. Tüdrukule oli mõistetamatu, kuidas keegi sai teise elu võtmisesse nii kergelt suhtuda. Oli ta siis haldjas või mitte.

„See on sinu probleem,“ turtsatas naine ja toetas end vastu seljatuge.

„Meie kõigi probleem,“ täpsustas Dylan. „Kui Aideen seda ei tee, peab keegi teine vastutuse võtma.“

„Mina,“ pakkus Goldie end kohe välja. Ta suudaks Nerazza silma pilgutamata tappa. Nii päästaks ta palju elusid.

„Sa ei saa,“ ohkas Jared. Mees ei saanud aru, kuid Goldie nii kangekaelne sai olla.

„Miks?“ Naine sai jällegi aru, et teda tehakse maha.

„Sa ei suuda kärbestki tappa,“ tuletas Jared naisele meelde tema oskamatust. Asi ei olnud tegelikult isegi oskamatuses. Ainult kolm elementi said teisi hävitada. Üks oli tuli, teine vesi ja kolmas maa. Tegelikult oli veel ka neljas, õhk, kuid ürgainetes ei olnud selle elemendi esindajat.

Goldie muutus tolle fakti meeldetuletamise peale vihaseks. Ta huuled tõmbusid kitsaks kriipsuks ning kulmud kohtusid ninajuurel. Naine tõusis pahaselt toolilt, lahkus toast ning virutas ukse tagantkätt kinni.

„Okei, selle teema loeme hetkel lõppenuks.“ Jared oli sunnitud tähtsaima otsuse vastuvõtmise edasi lükkama. Tegelikult lootis ta selle peale, et adrenaliini mõjul tapab Aideen Nerazza ilma sellele liialt mõtlemata.

„Hommikul otsustame, mis kell täpselt liikuma hakkame.“ Jared tõusis pärast seda lauast ning jalutas söögitoast välja.

„Ja, Dylan,“ pöördus mees veel korra poisi poole, „õpeta Aideenile kaotamist.“ Tüdruku näoilme peale lisas mees veel kiiresti: „Lihtsalt igaks juhuks. Sa tead küll, enesekaitseks.“

 


	13. 13. peatükk

Järgmisel hommikul ärkasid kõik varakult. Plaan oli alles lõunast minema hakkama, et nad saaksid pikalt magada. Keegi aga ei maganud. Juba õhtul osutus uinumine raskeks. Kõigi peas tiirlesid erinevad mõtted.

„Miks sa nii vara ärkvel oled?“ imestas Jared kui ta avastas Dylani köögis istumas.

„Mul pole und,“ vastas poiss ja kehitas õlgu. Temal polnud tegelikult ju üldse vaja muretseda. Dylani ainuke kohustus oli Aideeniga õigesse kohta ilmuda. Ta ei pidanud Nerazza vastu astuma. See oleks olnud enesetapp, sest nõid omas algusest peale veekristalli, mis tegi ta Dylanist mitmeid kordi võimsamaks.

„Said sa üldse magada?“ päris Jared poisi pärast mures olles.

„Paar tundi ikka sain,“ ütles Dylan ning võttis lonksu tassist, mis ta ees laual oli.

„Vetikamahl?“ küsis mees ja vaatas uurivalt helerohekat vedelikku poisi tassis. Dylan noogutas, mille peale Jared nina krimpsutas.

Tõesti, vetikamahl ei olnud väga maitsev, kuid see oli Dylani ainuke võimalus energiat saada.

„Miks te ei maga?“ Tuppa astus Goldie. Ta oli siiani veidi solvunud eelnenud päeva pärast, kuid neil oli vaja ühte hoida. Seega oli ta nõus oma ego alla neelama.

„Me võiksime sinult sedasama küsida,“ turtsatas Dylan halvaks panevalt. Poiss oli naise peale ikka pahane, et ta Aideeni kogu aeg solvas.

Goldie hakkas Dylanile juba midagi teravamat vastu ütlema, kuid otsustas viimasel hetkel suu kinni hoida. Ta istus lihtsalt laua taha ja vaikis.

„Mis kogunemine siin toimub?“ ilmus ruumi Karmiti. Tüdrukul oli käes klaas tumerohelise vedelikuga, millest ülejäänud kolm järeldasid, et ka tema otsib saamata jäänud energiat seerumitest.

„Mingit kogunemist ei ole, kuni Aideen siia jõuab,“ lausus Jared. Kuigi neil oli vaja koosolekut pidada, lootsid kõik, et punapea magab, sest temal oli täna kõige tähtsam ülesanne.

Karmiti noogutas ja istus samuti laua taha. Ruumi valgus vaikus. Kõik mõtlesid omi mõtteid. Tänane päev oli planeedi Maa jaoks otsustav ning viis ürgaine valitsejat olid ainukesed, kes said midagi muuta. Nad pidid Nerazza maatasa tegema, muidu ootaks Maad katastroof.

„Dylan,“ lõhkus Jared äkki vaikuse ning tõi kõik tagasi reaalsusesse, „kas sa õpetasid Aideenile hävitamist?“

Dylan vaid noogutas. Eelmisel õhtul, kui poiss seda punapeale õpetada üritas, oli väga selgelt aru saada, et Aideen ei taha seda osata. Dylan teadis, et Jared ei palunud hävitamist tüdrukule õpetada enesekaitse pärast, sest see oleks äärmiselt ebapraktiline, kuna võtab palju energiat. Ega ka Aideen loll ole ja sai aru, et temalt oodatakse Nerazza tapmist. Kuna tüdruk oli selle vastu, üritas ta võimalikult halvasti hakkama saada, aga kuidas ta ka üritas, millegipärast tuli Aideenil hävitamine ikka välja.

„Tubli, vähemalt sellega tuled toime,“ pomises Goldie, kes oli juba liiga kaua vait olnud ja mitte ühtegi sapist kommentaari teinud.

„Aii!“ Kuskilt kaugemalt majast kostis söögituppa Aideeni karje. Kõik neli tõusid järsku püsti ning tormasid ruumist välja.

„Mis juhtus?“ Dylan oli esimene, kes tüdruku juurde jõudis.

„Miks minu faasan mind hammustas?“ päris punapea ja hoidis oma paremast käest kinni. Just sealt oli lind teda väga valusalt nokaga näpistanud.

„Ta hammustas sind?“ ehmus Jared.

Aideen noogutas. Dylan hoidis õrnalt tüdruku käest ja uuris siniseks muutuvat laiku tema käsivarrel.

„Me peame kiiremas korras minema hakkama. Nerazza on tulekristallile lähedal,“ lausus Jared surmtõsiselt.

„Kuidas sa tead seda?“ uuris Goldie. Ta oli tegelikult hirmunud, sest arvas, et neil on rohkem aega. Kuigi naine seda välja ei näidanud, muretses ta tegelikult Aideeni pärast. Kuidas tüdruk pingelises olukorras toime tuleb? Talle on see kõik ju nii uus.

„Kõik teised loomad on juba pikemat aega närvilised ja agressiivsed, mis tuli sellest, et Nerazza omas nende elementide kristalle. Nüüd kui ka faasan rahutu on, tähendab see, et Nerazza on tulekristallile lähedal,“ seletas Jared. Kuigi väliselt tundus mees tasakaalukas ja eneses kindel, kartis ka tema. Jared ei saanud seda ainult välja näidata, kuna kõik lootsid tema juhioskuste peale.

„Mis me teeme?“ päris Karmiti. Tüdruku hääl värises veidi, kuid ta üritas seda varjata. Karmiti tahtis teistele vapper välja näha.

„Dylan, ravi Aideeni käsi terveks ja kui sa juba tagatuppa lähed, paki kokku kõik vajalikud seerumid,“ andis Jared juhiseid. Dylan noogutas ja hakkas ikka Aideeni käest kinni hoides sügavamale majja kõndima. Jared andis ka teistele juhised, kuid neid kaks noort ei kuulnud ega pidanudki kuulma.

„Istu,“ käskis poiss, kui nad tagatuppa jõudsid. Aideen võttis istet ning jälgis Dylanit, kes riiulitelt mingeid pudeleid võttis ja mille sisu väiksesse katlasse kallas. Kui neil poleks kiire olnud, oleks Aideen küsinud, mida poiss teeb.

„Õnneks hammustas sind su enda loom, kui see oleks kellegi teise oma olnud, poleks nii hästi läinud,“ rääkis Dylan poti sisu segades.

„Mis siis oleks juhtunud?“ päris tüdruk siiski.

„Sa oleksid tubli paar päeva rajalt maas olnud,“ vastas Dylan ning hakkas möksi Aideeni käele määrima.

„See võtab valu ära, kuid sinikas jääb siiski,“ ütles poiss ning sidus tüdruku käsivarre ümber veel sideme.

„Aga mu käsi ei valuta,“ kortsutas Aideen kulmu.

„See võib hakata valutama,“ vastas Dylan ja ulatas punapeale väikese pudeli tulilille- seerumiga. „Joo see ära, siis jõuad midagi ka teha. Täna tuleb pikk ja raske päev.“

Aideen jõi vedeliku vastuvaidlemata ära. Tal oli eilsest meeles, kui palju energiat see andis ning tüdruk oli preagu väsinud.

„Saan ma aidata?“ päris Aideen, kui ta oli seerumiga lõpetanud ning tundis jõudu enda kehas voolamas.

„Võta kolm tulililleseerumiga ja kolm kullaekstraktiga pudelit,“ juhendas Dylan, kes ise askeldas teisel pool tuba ning pühkis riiulilt laiali läinud vetikamahla.

Tüdruk haaras kolm punase vedelikuga ja sama palju kuldse vedelikuga purgikest.

„Ja siis?“ ootas ta edasisi juhiseid.

„Pane tulilillepudelid punasesse sametkotti ja seo tugevalt kinni ning kulla oma kollasesse,“ ütles poiss ning toppis ise vetikamahlapudeleid sinisesse kotikesse.

„Olete valmis?“ pistis Jared oma pea ukse vahelt sisse. Ta kibeles juba lahkuma, mida varem, seda parem.

„Jah,“ lausus Dylan ja haaras laualt ka rohelise ja pruunika koti.

„Väga hea, ma võtan teiste seerumid ja viin neile, tulge ise ka kiiresti välja!“ käskis mees. Dylan võttis kollase koti Aideeni käest ning ulatas selle koos rohelise ja pruuni kotiga Jaredi kätte, kes kohe peale seda ka ruumist lahkus.

„Sa võid juba minna, mul on vaja katel kiiresti ära loputada,“ lubas poiss, kuid Aideen ei tahtnud ilma poisita lahkuda.

Talle hakkas viimaks kohale jõudma, mida nad tegema lähevad. Nad jooksevad lihtsalt Nerazzale sülle ning Aideen peab nõia tapma. Kuigi tüdrukule ei meeldinud keskaeg ja tollased uskumused, soovis ta praegu, et kuskilt ilmuksid välja tuleriit ning nõiakütid, kes Aideeni eest töö ära teeksid.

„Sa oled näost valge, mis on?“ päris Dylan, kes oli juba käised üles käärinud ning katelt küürima asunud.

„Ma ei taha minna.“ Aideen teadis, et ta käitub lapsikult, kuid ta oli valmis isegi nutma hakkama, et minemisest pääseda.

Dylan ohkas ja hammustas endale huulde. Ta pidi kuidagi tüdrukut veenma, et see ei ole nii hull, kuid poiss teadis, et Aideen pole loll ja saab aru, kui talle valetatakse. Olukord polnud tõesti just kiita. Dylan sai ka aru, miks Aideen Nerazzat tappa ei tahtnud. Kui poiss endaga aus oli, siis ega ka tema ei oleks vabatahtlikult kelleltki elu võtnud.

„Sa elad selle üle, okei. Asi on halb, aga see saab läbi ning siis on kõik korras.“ Dylan üritas veenda nii Aideeni kui ka ennast.

„Ma tõesti ei taha minna,“ pomises tüdruk ning tundis pisaraid oma silmanurkades. Aideen ei nutnud, et Dylaniga manipuleerida. Ta oli päriselt endast väljas.

Poiss, märgates, et punapea nutab, loputas käed kiiresti puhtaks ning istus tüdruku kõrvale.

„Palun ära nuta,“ lausus ta ning võttis Aideeni ümbert kinni. Tüdruk, endale aru andmata, puges rohkem Dylanile käte vahele ja surus näo tema särgi sisse.

„Usu mind, kui see läbi saab, on kõik jälle korras,“ üritas poiss Aideeni lohutada. Dylan silitas vaikselt tüdruku juukseid ja lasi tal end tühjaks nutta.

Neil ei olnud palju aega, kuid Dylan ei kavatsenud Aideeni tagant kiirustada. Õnneks ei jätkunud tüdrukul pisaraid väga pikaks ajaks ning juba paari minuti pärast oli punapea maha rahunenud.

„On nüüd parem?“ päris Dylan ja lasi haaret tüdruku ümber lõdvemaks.

Aideen noogutas ja vaatas kergelt punakate silmadega poisile otsa.

„Joo veel üks tulililleseerum ära,“ ütles Dylan ning ulatas tüdrukule pudeli punase vedelikuga.

Punapea ei vaielnud vastu ning poiss tõusis püsti, et katla puhastamine lõpule viia.

„Mine juba välja ja ütle teistele, et ma jõuan ka kohe,“ lausus Dylan ja asus potti loputama.

Aideen tegi seekord nii, nagu paluti, ja suundus toast välja. Ta jättis tühja pudeli pingile, kus ta enne istus.

„Mis, te jäite tervet tuba küürima või?“ turtsatas Goldie, kui Aideen majast välja astus.

„Dylan tuleb ka kohe,“ ignoreeris tüdruk naise kommentaari. Ta pani punase sametkoti kolme seerumipudeliga enda kampsuni taskusse ning jäi teistest veidi eemale seisma.

„Juhtus midagi?“ päris Karmiti, kes oli märkamatult tüdruku kõrvale ilmunud.

„Ei midagi erilist,“ vastas Aideen muretult.

„Sa oled nutnud,“ märkas Karmiti ning uudishimulik, nagu ta oli, tahtis tüdruk vastust.

„Ma olen lihtsalt natuke närvis,“ lausus Aideen. See polnud tegelikult vale ning Karmiti tundus sellise vastusega rahul olevat, sest ta ei küsinud enam midagi.

„Noh, Dylan, jõudsid ka lõpuks,“ pilkas Goldie poisi hilinemist.

Dylan hakkas talle midagi juba vastu ütlema, kuid Jared segas vaidluse ennetamiseks vahele.

„Plaanide muutus. Aideen ilmub Karmitiga,“ lausus mees.

„Mida? Miks?“ küsis Dylan. Miks nüüd järsku Aideen Karmitiga läheb? Karmiti pole kellegagi koos kordagi ilmunud. See on ju nii riskantne.

„Mis sa arvad, mis juhtub Aideeni võimetega, kui ta vette hüppab?“ küsis Jared vastu. See pani Dylani suu kinni ning tal polnud enam mõtet vastu vaielda. Mees oli oma otsuse hästi ära põhjendanud.

„Noh, lähme siis,“ lausus Goldie, muie suul, ning kadus.

„Hoia mu käest tugevalt kinni,“ ütles Karmiti ning Aideen võttis tüdruku nõu kuulda.

Järgmisel hetkel haarati need kaks tüdrukut pimedusse.

 

 


	14. 14. peatükk

Kui Aideen uuesti nägema hakkas, leidis ta ennast mäejalamilt. Ülejäänud neli kaaslast seisid tüdruku kõrval. Punapea uuris huvitatult ümbrust, samas kui teised ümberringi asuvast väljagi ei teinud.

„Väga hea, kõik jõudsid kohale.“ Jared polnud kunagi väga lõbus ja rõõmsameelne olnud, kuid praegu oli tema hääl surmtõsine ja jäine, mis hirmutas Dylanit, Karmitit ja Goldie't. Nemad tundsid Jaredit väga pikalt, kuid sellist tooni polnud mees nendega kunagi kasutanud.

„Hakkame liikuma!“ lausus Jared ning astus esimesena teele, mis mäest üles viis.

Aideen ei osanud midagi arvata. Ta järgnes vaikselt teistele.

„Kuidas sa ennast tunned?“ päris Dylan, kes oli Aideeniga rivi lõppu kõndima jäänud. Ta tõesti muretses tüdruku pärast. Kui see oleks poisi teha, poleks Aideen kaasa tulnud. Punapea oli vaevalt asjadega harjuma hakanud, kui juba teda kuskile missioonile kaasa veeti.

Aideen kehitas vastuseks vaid õlgu. Ta ei teadnud, mida tunda. Kas ta peaks olema hirmul? Õnnelik?

„Oled valmis Nerazzat nägema?“ Dylan üritas tüdrukuga vestlust arendada, kuid see ei tundunud õnnestuvat.

„Ei,“ vastas Aideen mõtlemata. Ta ei tahtnud näha naist, kelle peab, arvestades Aideeni hävitamismeetodit, tuhastama.

„Kõik saab korda,“ lohutas Dylan ja tõmbas Aideeni korra kallistusse.

„Kas meil on veel kaugele minna?“ päris tüdruk. Nad ei olnud eriti kaua kõndinud, kuid tee oli väga järsu kalde all ning seal oli raske kõndida. Väikesed teravad kivid, mis teel olid, tegid Aideeni taldadele haiget.

„Ei, ainult veidi veel,“ vastas Jared, kes oli punapea küsimust kuulnud.

See muutis Aideeni ärevaks. Iga sammuga oli ta lähemal tulekristallile, mis aitab tnõia tappa. Tüdruk oleks andnud nüüd kõik, et tagasi lastekodusse saada.

Aideen oli nii oma mõtetes, et ei pannud tähele, kui nad koopasuu ette jõudsid.

„Noh, Aideen, tuled?“ kutsus Goldie, kui punapea oli ainukesena koopa ette seisma jäänud.

Tüdruk tuli oma mõtetest välja ning järgnes teistele. Ta tahtis minema joosta. Kaugele ära. Kaduda.

Aideen jäi sammu pealt seisma ning kirus end, et ta varem selle peale ei tulnud. Ta oleks võinud ju koju ilmuda. Selle peale tulnud, vaatas tüdruk uurivalt ringi. Äkki on kuskil läheduses puuoksi, mida ta saaks põlema panna. Nii kaugele ei olnud Aideen oma võimetega veel jõudnud, et ilma süütematerjalita leeke manada. Tüdruku kahjuks ei kasvanud seal ühtegi puud ega põõsast. Kividel oli vaid sammalt, kuid seda oli liiga vähe.

„Tuled juba?“ hüüdis nüüd Jared, kes oli Aideeni mahajäämist märganud. Mees ei saanud aru, mida punapea venitab, neil oli niigi vähe aega.

„Tulen,“ vastas tüdruk. Ta oli endas pettunud, et varem ilmumise peale ei mõelnud. Nüüd oli juba liiga hilja. Kuidas ta nii loll oli?

„Einoh muidugi. Venita, venita ega kristall minema jookse,“ turtsatas Goldie halvakspanevalt.

„Käes!“ rõõmustas tüdruk omaette. Aideen hakkas sügavamale koopasse kõndima, et teised tema järele ootama ei peaks. Nüüd oli punapeal endal motivatsioon kristall kätte saada. Tema ei tahtnud aga Nerazzat hävitada. Ta tahtis kristalli väge, et ilmuda. See oli geniaalne plaan. Miks Aideen sellele varem ei mõelnud?

Tüdruk sörkis teistele järele ning nägi nendeni jõudes kaugemalt koopast punast valgust. Tavaliselt oleks Aideen kartma hakanud, kuid mitte praegu. Mitte siis, kui ta oli väga lähedalt põgenemisele.

Paarikümne meetri pärast oli keset koobast näha punaselt helkivat kristalli. Aideeni nägu tõmbus naerule. Veel paar minutit ja ta on siit hullude juurest kadunud. Selle peale mõeldes avastas tüdruk, et ega tema parem ole ning lubas endale, et läheb esimese asjana psühholoogi juurde, kui ta tagasi jõuab.

„Stop!“ hüüdis Jared, kui nad olid vaid paari sammu kaugusel vääriskivist. „Edasi läheb ainult Aideen.“

Kuna koopas oli pime, julges punapea muiata. Tüdruk püüdis kiiresti plaani paika panna. Kas ta peaks laagriplatsile ilmuma kohe, kui kristalli saab või hiljem, kui Nerazza kohal on. Aideen tundis end veidi halvasti, et oma kaaslased reedab, ning otsustas ilmuda kohe. Siis on teistel veel enne Nerazza kohale jõudmist aega põgeneda.

Aideen astus kristalli juurde ning kükitas selle kohale. Tüdruk ei olnud vääriskivide ekspert, kuid ta arvas, et tegu on rubiiniga. See oli purpurpunane ning tundus, justkui võbeleksid kristalli sees leegid.

Aideen sirutas käe välja ning võttis vääriskivist kinni. Niipea, kui ta seda tegi, lahvatas kristall leekidesse. Tuli liikus mööda tüdruku kätt üles. Mõnes muus olukorras oleks Aideen rubiini maha kukutanud ning käe veepange pistnud, kuid nüüd polnud aeg arg olla. Noh, kuskil läheduses polnud ka veepange.

Leegid levisid kiiresti üle tüdruku keha ning punapea oli päris kindel, et tundis juuste kärsahaisu, kuid ta ei lasknud end sellest häirida. Mõned kõrbenud juuksekarvad olid tühised. Aideen oleks lasknud kasvõi kõik oma juuksed ära põletada, kui ta oleks tänu sellele tagasi normaalsete inimeste sekka sattunud.

Peagi leegid kustusid ning Aideen tundis enda soontes vere asemel voolamas tuld. See kõrvetas, kuid mitte valusalt. Tüdruk tundis ennast võitmatuna.

Enne kui keegi jõudis midagi öelda, üritas Aideen tuld esile manada. See õnnestus ning vägimagi vaevata tekkisid tüdruku peapessa leegid.

„Mida sa teed?“ päris Dylan hirmunult. Kellelgi polnud aimu, mida see tüdruk korraldab.

„Tuli surnuks ja peitu!“ käskis Jared, kuid Aideen ei teinud sellest väljagi. Tüdruk hakkas nüüd mõtlema, et tal oleks mõttekam ilmuda lastekodusse kui laagriplatsile. Aideen polnud päris kindel, kui mitu päeva ta oli siin veetnud, nii et ta arvas, et targem oli lastekodusse ilmuda. Vähemalt oleks seal kasvatajadki olnud.

„Mida iganes sa plaanid, see on halb mõte,“ lausus Goldie. Tüdruk pidi ju ometigi teda kuulama.

Aideen ei teinud selles välja. Ta sulges silmad, kujutas ette maja esikülge ja tõmbas leegid üle oma keha, kadudes pimedusse. Tüdruk kuulis veel Dylanit korra karjumas, kuid ta ei saanud sõnadest aru. Aideen veetis tubli paarkümmend sekundit pimeduses, enne kui kohale jõudis.

Punapea avas silmad ja vaatas ringi. Tema ees seisiski lastekodu. Aideen poleks arvanud, et ta seda maja vaadates nii õnnelik on. Tüdruk oli terve oma elu seda paika vihanud.

Lõpuks tuli Aideen oma mõtetest välja. Ta libistas punase vääriskivi taskusse ning astus lastekodu uksest sisse.

Tüdruk ei teadnud, kuidas teised tema kohale ilmumisse suhtuksid. Kas inimesed oleksid õnnelikud? Ta lootis vähemalt, et Stacia teda igatseb. Kindlasti ei oodanud ta aga sellist vastuvõttu.

Maja oli tühi. Nii inimestest kui ka mööblist. Kuhu võisid kõik ainult paari päeva jooksul kaduda? Hoone oli tundmatuseni muutunud.

„Vabandage, mida te siin teete?“ Ühest toast, mis kunagi oli olnud poiste magamistuba, astus välja kiivrit kandev ehitusmees,

„Mida teie siin teete?“ päris Aideen vastu. Kas siin käis remont?

„Me ehitame seda maja ümber. Siia tuleb väike hotell,“ vastas töömees ning hakkas tagasi tuppa astuma. „Mina soovitan ehitusobjektilt lahkuda,“ lisas ta veel.

„Aga kuhu lastekodu kolis?“ küsis Aideen kulm kortsus.

„Mis lastekodu?“ oli mees segaduses. „Mingit lastekodu pole siin juba seitse aastat olnud.“ Ta ei saanud aru, mis jama see tüdruk ajas. Oli ta äkki aadressiga eksinud?

„Mida?!“ ehmus Aideen. Kui kaua ta oli ära olnud?

Ehitaja põgenes kiiresti tuppa, kust ta oli tulnud, jättes tüdruku üksi. Mehel oli palju targemat teha kui eksinud teismelist aidata.

Aideen oli pehmelt öeldes segaduses. Seite aastat? Ta oli kadunud vähemalt seitse aastat? Mis toimub? Tüdruk oli enda arvates ära olnud vaid paar päeva.

Aideen oli üksi. Täiesti üksi. Tal polnud kuskile minna. Lastekodu enam polnud. Vanemaid polnud tal niikuinii ning vaevalt et Stacia teda enam mäletab. Isegi kui mäletab, ei usuks tüdruk iialgi, et ta on seesama Aideen, sest sel juhul peaks punapea seitse aastat vanem välja nägema.

Ainuke võimalus oli tagasi Neraidasse minna. Vaevalt keegi teda enam usaldaks, kuid tüdrukul pole muud võimalust. Lisaks sellele hakkas Aideenis kasvama süütunne, et ta oma kaaslased maha jättis. Äkki oli Nerazza juba kohale jõudnud?

See mõte hirmutas Aideeni. Kuidas ta võis teistele nii teha? Kuidas ta võis Dylanile nii teha? Poiss oli kogu aeg tüdrukust hoolinud ning üritanud tal olemist paremaks teha ja see on siis viis, kuidas Aideen teda tänab? Pikemalt endaga arutamata manas Aideen oma käele uuesti leegid ning kujutas vaimusilmas ette koobast, kust ta paar hetke tagasi põgenes.

„Andke mulle kristall!“ oli esimene lause, mida Aideen kuulis, kui ta uuesti hämarasse koopasse ilmus. Tüdruk tundis, kuidas pea veidi nõrkusest ringi käib. Ta oleks tahtnud taskust võtta tulililleseerumit, kuid selleks polnud aega.

Kogu koobas jäi haudvaikseks, kuni Goldie Aideeni ära tundis.

„Noh, otsustasid ikka tagasi tulla!“ karjus naine tüdruku peale. Kõikide tähelepanu oli Aideenil. Isegi Nerazza oli tüdruku kohale ilmumisest üllatunud. Nõid oli varem kindel olnud, et ürgained ei omanud tulevalitsejat.

Aideen vaatas alandlikult kõigile otsa. Jared oli kindlasti vihane. Sama emotsioon valdas ka Goldie't. Karmiti näost ei olnud võimalik midagi välja lugeda, kuid Aideen oli kindel, et tüdruk oli haavunud. Dylani silmist peegeldus kohutav pettumus. Poiss oli Aideeni peale südamepõhjani solvunud. Kuidas võib keegi oma kaaslasi nii reeta?!

„Nonii, lõpuks jõudis keegi, kellega ma saan ka tõsist võitlust pidada.“ Nerazza oli oma üllatusest üle saanud. Tema jaoks tundus tüdruk noor ja kogemusteta. Naisele ei oleks Aideen tohtinud väga suur konkurent olla.

Kui Nerazza oleks teadnud, et punapea taskus lebas tulekristall, oleks naise arvamus hoopis teine.

Aideenil polnud alguses aimugi, kes oli see võõras pikk tumedajuukseline ja veidi hirmuäratav naine. Viimaks jõudis tüdrukule kohale, et tema peabki olema see kurikuulus Nerazza.

„Kas neelasid keele alla?“ mõnitas naine. Talle meeldis segaduses pilk tüdruku näol. See muutis kogu olukorra palju nauditavamaks, sest mis oleks parem, kui väikest lihtsameelset tüdrukut natuke kiusata.

Nerazza arvas muidugi valesti. Aideen oli kõike muud kui väike lihtsameelne tüdruk ning ta kavatses seda naisele tõestada. Aideen üritas välja mõelda mingit plaani, et naine üle kavaldada, kuid ainuke võimalus tundus ikkagi tema hävitamine. Siiani ei meeldinud Aideenile see mõte.

„Mis su nimi on?“ päris Nerazza õelalt irvitades ning astus tüdrukule lähemale. Aideen taganes, kuid naine jätkas oma teed tema poole.

„Aideen,“ vastas tüdruk ning jätkas tagurpidi kõndimist.

„Aideen?“ Nerazza teeskles mõtlemist. „Iiri nimi. Tähendab leeki. Su vanemad on Iirimaalt?“ Naine teeskles, et teda huvitab. Tegelikult üritas ta tüdrukut lihtsalt segadusse ajada ning siis hävitada või teda ära kasutada, et tulekristall saada.

„Ma ei tea, kes mu vanemad on,“ lausus Aideen külmalt, millest Nerazza üllatus. Väikesel tüdrukul on iseloomu. See ajas nõida naerma. Laps arvab, et suudab endast palju osavamale vastu hakata.

„Oi kui kahju,“ mõnitas naine edasi. Ta irvitas õelalt. „Meie väikesel printsessikesel ei ole vanemaid.“

See ajas Aideeni närvi. Tüdruk ei saanud aru, kuidas võib keegi tema vanemate puudumise üle naerda. Kas sellel inimesel on üldse mingitki taktitunnet? Seda mõelnud, meenus Aideenile, et tegu oli elfiga või nõiaga. Vaevalt neile viisakusreegleid õpetati.

„Mida sa muned, Aideen, hävita ta!“ karjus Goldie. Kas tüdruk tuli siia surma saama? Või kaotas ta ilmumise ajal oma ajud?

„Oi, kas meie väiksele pesamunale on nii suur koormus peale pandud?“ Nerazzal oli väga lõbus. Aideen oli nurka surutud ning ülejäänud neli olid lihtsalt liialt arad, et nõiale vastu astuda. Või hoolisid liialt enda eludest, et tüdrukut kaitsta.

„Ma ei ole pesamuna,“ sisises Aideen. Naine käis talle tõsiselt närvidele. Punapeale ei meeldnud hellitusnimed. Ta polnud enam väike laps, ta oli peaaegu täiskasvanu.

„Muidugi mitte.“ Nerazza irvitas uuesti. „Sul pole ju vanemaid.“

See ajas tüdruku vihale. Vanemate teema oli Aideeni nõrk koht ja ajas teda marru. Enne kui ta endale aru andis, oli ta naise poole hävitava tuleleegi saatnud. Nerazzal polnud endam midagi teha. Ta karjatas üllatusest ning oli järgmisel hetkel hunnik tuhka.

Aideeni viimased jõuvarud olid sellega läinud ning ta kukkus kivisele pinnasele teadvusetult pikali.

 


	15. 15. peatükk

„Aideen, ärka, aeg on kooli minna!“ Tüdruk ringutas ning avas aeglaselt oma silmad. Tal läks paar hetke aega, enne kui aru sai, kus ta on.

„Aideen!“ hüüti uuesti. Punapea hõõrus oma silmi, et välja saada öösel sinna kogunenud rähm.

„Oled üleval?“ Uksest astus sisse Aideeniga väga sarnane naine. „Stacia jõuab varsti siia.“

„Mhmh,“ mõmises tüdruk ja tõusis istukile. Tal oli siiski raske veel kõigest aru saada. Aideen oli ikka kinni oma unenäomaailmas.

Naine lahkus toast ja Aideen viskus uuesti selili voodisse.

 _„See oli kõik unenägu,“_ mõtles tüdruk ja ohkas kergendunult. Ta ei olnud kuskil haldjamaal Neraidas ega elanud nelja hulluga koos.

Aideen naeris vaikselt enda üle. Kuidas ta aru ei saanud, et see oli unenägu? Tüdruk ju teadis, et tal on ema ja isa, keda ta armastab. Kuidas ta sai selle unustada?

„Aideen, sa ikka liigutad?“ hüüdis tüdruku ema uuesti. Naine teadis, et Aideenile piisab hommikul viiest vaiksest minutist ja ta võib juba uuesti magama jääda.

„Jaa!“ hüüdis punapea vastu. Ta tõusis veidi vastumeelselt voodist püsti ning pani kooliriided selga.

„Hommik,“ tervitas köögis tüdrukut tema isa, kes parasjagu lehte luges.

„Hommik,“ lausus Aideen vastu ning kallistas meest ootamatult. Punapea isa oli tüdruku käitumisest veidi üllatunud. See ei olnud tavaline, et tütar teda iga hommik kallistab. Siiski ei saanud mees olukorra üle viriseda, kuna ta armastas oma tütart väga.

„Kellelgi tuli õrnushoog peale,“ muigas Aideeni isa tüdrukut vastu kallistades.

„Jah,“ naeris ka punapea, „ma nägin unes, et ma olin lastekodus.“ Aideen arvas, et on parem Neraida asjast vaikida. Pole vaja, et ta vanemad tüdrukut hulluks peaksid.

Selle peale kallistas mees oma tütre endale veelgi lähemale. Ta ei kujutaks ette oma elu ilma Aideenita.

„Tahad ma viin ise su autoga kooli?“ küsis tüdruku isa, kui nad kallistamise lõpetasid.

„Stacia pidi mulle ju järele tulema,“ vastas Aideen ning võttis puuviljakorvist ühe õuna. Tüdrukul ei olnud hommikuti eriti isu ja seega sõi ta tavaliselt võileiva või mõne puuvilja. Koolis hakkas ta aga paari tunni pärast oma otsust kahetsema.

„Aideen, Stacia on siin!“ hüüdis tüdruku ema esikust ning Aideen hakkas köögist välja jalutama.

„Tšau, näeme õhtul!“ Punapea kallistas veel kiirelt oma isa ning jooksis esikusse. Tema koolikott oli juba jalanõuriiuli ees.

Aideen tõmbas kiiresti jalga tennised ning selga paksema kampsuni.

„Tšau!“ Tüdruk kallistas korra kõvasti oma ema, kes esikus seisis, ning tormas siis uksest välja, et ta sõbranna ootama ei peaks.

„Hei!“ tervitas Stacia tüdrukut ning asus sõitma niipea, kui Aideen oma turvavöö kinni pani.

„Hei,“ lausus punapea vastu ning toetas end vastu seljatuge. „Ma nägin öösel nii kahtlast unenägu.“

„Ma kuulan.“

 

„Aideen, sa ikka tead, kus koolipsühholoogi kabinet on, eks?“ naeris Stacia, kui sõbranna oli talle oma unenäost rääkinud.

„Tean küll ja ma kaalun sinna minemist,“ lausus Aideen tõsiselt.

„Kamoon, see oli ainult unenägu. See ei tähenda, et sa hull oled. Ma olen ka unes näinud, et ma kolisin Marsile, nii et sinuga on veel kõik korras,“ rahustas Stacia tüdrukut. Aideen polnud harjunud kahtlaseid unenägusid nägema. Enda arvates oli ta väga kahe jalaga maa peal ning tüdrukul polnud aimugi, et kujutlusvõime millegi sellisega toime võib tulla.

„Ajaloo tööks õppisid?“ küsis Stacia, et teemat mujale viia.

„Jap,“ vastas Aideen muretult. Terve eelmise õhtu oli ta sellele pühendanud. Tüdrukul polnud ajalooga raskusi, kuid praegune teema oli kõigile keeruline.

„Ma pean pärast kooli trenni minema, kuidas sa koju saad?“ päris Stacia ning keeras kooli parklasse.

„Ma helistan isale,“ vastas punapea muretult.

„Okei.“

 

„Tšau, näeme homme!“ Stacia kallistas Aideeni enne koolist välja tormamist. Tal oli trenni jõudmiseks vaid kakskümmend minutit ning tavaliselt sellel ajal oli liiklus aeglane.

„Tšau!“ hüüdis Aideen talle veel järele ning itsitas vaikselt, kui sõbranna oma lahtiste ketsipaelade otsa koperdas ja peaaegu ninuli kukkus.

Kui Stacia uksest välja jõudis, võttis Aideen oma telefoni ning helistas isale.

„Tšau, saad mulle järele tulla?“ küsis tüdruk isalt.

„Ikka, aga mul läheb aega. Mine kohvikusse, mul on sind siis lihtsam peale võtta,“ nõustus mees ning hakkas oma laua peal juba pabereid korda panema, et ta tütar liiga kaua ootama ei peaks.

„Okei,“ lausus Aideen ning lõpetas kõne.

Tüdruk tõmbas kampsuni luku kinni ning jalutas, seljakott seljas, koolist välja lähedal asuva kohviku juurde. Aideen polnud kindel, kas ta tahab seal olla, sest just sama kohvikut oli ta unes näinud. Tüdruk aga ei uskunud üleloomulikesse asjadesse, puhtalt selle pärast, et ta oli keemias ja füüsikas klassi parim. Seega sai ta oma ebakindlusest kiiresti üle.

Aideen astus kohvilõhnalisse hubasesse söögikohta ning võttis istet ruumi kõige tagumises nurgas. Ta tellis endale tassi teed, kuna teadis, et ta isal läheb vähemalt pool tundi.

Tüdruk otsustas seda aega targalt ära kasutada ning otsis koolikotist välja oma matemaatika töövihiku ja pinali. Paari hetke pärast toodi lauda ka Aideeni tellitud must tee.

Õnneks oli kohvik vaikne ning tüdrukul oli lihtne koduseid ülesandeid lahendada.

„Vabandust, kas siin on vaba?“ Aideen ehmus veidi, kui keegi teda äkki kõnetas. Poisi hääl tundus tüdrukule väga tuttav ja see hirmutas teda veidi, kuna Aideen ei suutnud meenutada, kelle hääl see oli. Õnneks sai punapea oma üllatusest kiiresti üle ning vaatas võõrale otsa.

„Dylan?“ Tüdruk oli hämmeldunud. See ei võinud olla!

 _„Ära ole rumal!“_ noomis Aideen end vaikselt. Poiss lihtsalt sarnaneb unenäos nähtud kutiga. Dylan oli vaid tüdruku kujutlusvõime vili. Aideen keeldus uskumast, et ta päriselt Dylaniga kohtus. See ei ole lihtsalt võimalik.

„Aideen,“ matkis poiss Aideeni üllatunud häält ning istus muiates tüdruku vastu. Ta pani oma musta kilpkonna kõrvale toolile ning toetas oma küünarnukid lauale.

„Dylan?“ küsis Aideen uuesti. Tüdruk lootis, et see pole see Dylan, kuid nähes kilpkonna, pidi punapea pettuma. Kilpkonn ei ole tavaline lemmikloom. Ta ei saanud enam midagi aru. Kuidas saab Dylan päris inimene olla? See oli ju kõik unenägu.

„Mina,“ naeris poiss. Tema arvates oli Aideeni käitumine naljakas. Dylan polnud kunagi kedagi nii segaduses näinud. See oli koomiline.

„Aga kuidas?“ kortsutas tüdruk kulmu. Talle ei mahtunud see pähe. Dylan ei ole päris inimene. Ta on väljamõeldis. Kas Aideen oli siiski hulluks läinud?

„Okei, kuula mind nüüd.“ Dylan muutus tõsiseks. Aitab küll tüdruku segadusse ajamisest. Kuigi poiss pidi tunnistama, et see oli naljakas. „Sa pead minuga tulema.“

„Kuhu?“ sattus Aideen veelgi rohkem segadusse.

„Neraidasse.“

 


End file.
